Fanfiction Master of The Death Matches
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: The best characters from all over the universe compete to see who is the Master of the Death Matches. My FIRST Fanfic. Rated M just for safety. The Finals are up. Winner is revealed. Announcement is made. COMPLETE. This tournament is part of DMU's history.
1. Pre-Show Interviews and Match Card

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language, and sexual references.**

 **Pre-show Interviews and the match card**

 **Red Forman's Interview:**

Red was in the interview area ready for his promo.

 **Red Forman:** I don't know what I have gotten myself into. My dumbass son signed me up for some kind of death match tournament and now I have to face off against another father in a match with toothpicks and carpet strips. I don't know who came up with this, but in the end, I will become the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd's Interview:**

AVGN was in his dressing room preparing for this incredible tourney.

 **AVGN:** You know who I am, I take you to the past to play the shitty games that suck ass and tonight is my first death match. You could put me inside a cage with Chicken Shoot or E.T the Video Game and I will still beat the living hell out of them. No matter who is my opponent is, I will beat them and leave them in a pool of their own blood cause I am, The Angry Video Game Nerd.

 **Kai Brewer's Interview:**

Kai was in a dark hall ready to cut a promo.

 **Kai Brewer:** You know this tournament is a waste of my time. I should be training with The Black Dragons at this minute, but now I have to face some purple skinned freak in some fucked up wrestling match. I am a freaking karate champion, not some hardcore retarded wrestler, but whoever is in my way, I will break them in half and win at any cost because I am that damn good.

 **Sailor Mars' Interview:**

The fiery priestess was in the interview area taping up her fists as she prepares for the tournament.

 **Sailor Mars:** Everyone who knows me knows that I connection to the spirit world. Last night, Phobos and Deimos told me that I would win this tournament and you know what I don't believe them. This is a style of wrestling I never seen, even living in Japan, I never got into the Deathmatch scene. But no matter with or without The Sailor Soldiers, I will destroy my opponent and take home that trophy for me and The Sailor Soldiers.

 **Frank West's Interview:**

The zombie fighter was near the stage and was beside a lot of weapons that will be used tonight.

 **Frank West:** I faced zombies but I never done something like this. I mean we got light tubes, barbed wire, razor blades, panes of glass, explosives, and some sick weapons that these fans have created. Tonight, me and eleven other individuals will risk everything to win this tournament and no matter what happens, I will be become Master of the Death Matches.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Interview:**

The former fall formal queen was sitting on the hood of a car outside the arena.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** When I was young, I was extremely reckless and I only cared about myself. When I came to earth, all I did was make people's lives a living hell and destroying friendships. But after Twilight came to Earth, I changed my ways and now I am the new face of friendship. But tonight, this tournament will take me back to my darkest days and I have to face an aura whisperer in a match with fluorescent light tubes. To tell you the truth, this is my kind of match, using weapons to destroy people is my thing. When the night is over, everyone will call me The Master of the Death Matches.

 **I know that is only six interviews, but I just want to get advice from half the field, you will see a lot more in the coming chapters.**

 **Tournament Matches**

 **First Round**

1\. Frank West (Dead Rising) vs. Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)- **Thumbtack Death Match (Thumbtacks in the middle of the ring and thumbtack based weapons)**

2\. Red Forman (That's 70s Show) vs. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)- **Carpet Strips and Toothpick Weapons Death Match**

3\. Kai Brewer (Kickin' It) vs. Amethyst (Steven Universe)- **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match (weapons that fans created)**

4\. The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Duncan (Total Drama)- **Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match (weapons includes Kenzans, Ornaments, and dangerous weapons)**

5\. Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) vs. Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)- **Extreme Japanese Fetish Death Match (roses with thorns, candles, whips, and other "toys")**

6\. Dawn (Total Drama) vs. Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)- **Light Tube Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match (tubes will be set up horizontally on the ropes, and gimmick bats)**

 **The Semi-Finals will be three way elimination rules, there will be a Barb Wire Madness Death Match and a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match. The Finals will be a FMW Glass Explosion Death Match (I will tell you about that when we get to the Finals.)**

 **By the way, this Fanfic is inspired by Death Match Tournaments like Tournament of Death, King/Queen of The Death Matches, Carnage Cup, Masters of Pain, Brink of Death, Gorefest, Hardcore Harvest, etc.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of it so far, the match that you are looking forward to, and who do you think will win this tournament. If you have an idea for weapons for this fic, send me a PM (no guns, no machetes, or anything that can kill. Be creative and it might be featured in this fic).**

 **Next chapter will be the first match in the tournament (Thumbtack match), until then, stay awesome my extreme bronies.**


	2. Let The Tournament Begin!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language, and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 2: Let the Tournament Begin**

The cameras gets a shot of The Bob Carpenter Center in Newark, Delaware with about 5,000 crazy fans cheering loudly for this tournament as 'Uprising' by Muse is playing. The ring had red ropes, white ring mat, black ring canvas, along with old school steel guard rails around ring side, also there was a black commentator's table also at ringside. Fans had brought numerous signs with them including 'Kai is a Bitch', 'Dawn the Aura Whisperer of Death Matches', 'The Next T.O.D', and 'Rob Black Ain't Got Nothing on This'. In the ring, Justin Roberts was ready to make an announcement.

 **Justin Roberts:** Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your commentators for this tournament. Former United States Champion and Former CZW World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose, and the winner of WXW's Gorefest II, Thumbtack Jack!

Then they see the two hardcore wrestlers enter from the stage (which was simply curtains and a few TV screens), as the fans cheered for these two legends of Death Matches, heck even Dean Ambrose was high five some of the fans at ringside. The two wrestlers arrived at the table, then they sat at the table and put on their headsets.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Man, it is great to be back here in Delaware, home of Tournament of Death.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is an honored to be part of such a unique event.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Yeah, twelve characters will battle it out in unique death matches in order to win the FFMOTDM trophy and my picks to win are Sunset Shimmer and Kai Brewer.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I will go a different route and say that my picks are Sailor Mars and The Angry Video Game Nerd. Mars is a member of the infamous Sailor Soldiers and AVGN is a incredibly popular web star

 **Dean Ambrose:** Now let's get to the ring and begin the tournament.

The camera pans to the ring with the referee standing in the bottom right corner, the middle of the ring is covered with thousands of thumbtacks and around the ring is numerous thumbtack covered weapons.

 **("Peace Sells" by Megadeth plays)**

As the music plays, out of the curtain came out zombie fighter Frank West, wearing a dress shirt and over top of that was a brown coat, along with black pants and black shoes. He was carrying a metal baseball bat as the fans gave him moderate cheers. He walked down the aisle and entered the ring as he placed the bat near one of the corners and the music is lowered and then off.

 **("Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits plays)**

Out of the curtain came a tall blue moose in a black wrestling singlet with black boots, the crowd gave him a respectable ovation. He ran around the ring high five multiple times and entered the ring as Lumpy's entrance music died down and both fighters stand at opposite ends of the ring.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is an opening round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches and it is a Thumbtacks Death Match.

The fans gave out a mild ovation.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from Willamette, Colorado, Frank West.

As Frank raised his fist in the air as the crowd chanted his name. After a few seconds, the chanting died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy.

Lumpy was so pumped up as the fans were cheering so loud it was like he was the favorite for this tournament. Then Justin exits the ring and the ref signals for the bell to be ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Here we go, first match of the tournament.

Frank and Lumpy begin with a traditional lock up in the middle of the ring with tacks sticking to their shoes and boots.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Collar and Elbow tie up and it looks like Frank is going to whip Lumpy.

Frank then whip Lumpy into the ropes and Lumpy clothesline Frank to the mat. Frank got up and got another clothesline and then he got up and got knocked down again. Lucky, no tacks were sticking to Frank.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Multiple clotheslines and Frank is not down.

Lumpy then grabs a thumbtack whiffle ball bat and swings at Frank and Frank ducks the shot.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Frank dodges the bat.

Frank then kicks Lumpy in the gut and catches the bat in mid air. Then, he strikes the bat right into Lumpy's head as he fell down with a thud.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Lumpy gets hit in the head.

Frank then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Lumpy as he had about ten tacks stuck in his head and blood starts to trickle down his face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy now starts to bleed and that is how I like it.

Frank picks up Lumpy and scoop slam him onto the tacks as about seven tacks stuck to his back.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Nice scoop slam by the zombie fighter.

Frank tries to go for the pin again.

1..2.., and kick out by Lumpy again as his back starts to bleed.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lumpy kicks out again and the tacks are stuck to his body.

 **Dean Ambrose:** You must have balls to compete in these matches.

Lumpy then rolled out of the ring and onto the ring side as Frank followed him. He brought the tack bat with him and looks like he was ready to strike him.

 **Dean Ambrose:** If I was Lumpy, I would just leave this building and never come back.

Before Frank would strike, Lumpy hit him in the face three times forcing him to drop the bat. Lumpy went back into the ring and grab a handful of tacks into his hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sick thoughts are running through Lumpy's mind.

Lumpy then stuff the tacks into Frank's mouth and then perform an uppercut, which forced Frank to spit out the tacks as the fans cheered for Lumpy.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Vicious uppercut and I think Frank's mouth might start to bleed.

Lucky, Frank's mouth was still intact, but Lumpy went over and grabbed a thumbtack covered cooking sheet.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't think Lumpy is going to make cookies with that sheet.

As Frank got up, Lumpy smashed the sheet into Frank's face and the fans cringed at the sound it made.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy crap, that was loud.

Lumpy then pressed the sheet against Frank's face trying to make him submit.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy trying to make Frank submit on the ring floor.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I also forgot that in this tournament, pin falls and submissions count anywhere in the state of Delaware.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Yeah, they could easily take this fight to The Ultraviolent Underground. **[1]**

But Frank was not going to tap out. So, Lumpy stomped on Frank's head to keep him down and placed the sheet tack first onto his chest.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What does Lumpy have in mind?

Lumpy then jumps up to the top of a guardrail and performs a double stomp onto the cooking sheet as fans went ballistic.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Double Stomp from the guardrail as Lumpy goes for the win.

Lumpy pins Frank on the floor.

1..2.., and kick out by Frank as fans were shocked by this as Frank started to don the Crimson mask.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Frank and he starts to bleed from his face.

Lumpy then grabs Frank by the head and leads him near the ring. Lumpy then grabs a thumbtack covered frying pan and tries to press against Frank's face, but Frank was resisting it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It looks like Frank does not want to meet the end of that frying pan.

Then, Frank kicks Lumpy in the gut and pressed the pan up against Lumpy's face in an act of revenge.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Frank getting revenge for what Lumpy did to him earlier on.

Frank then smacked the pan right into Lumpy's skull with a few more tacks stuck into his skull and knocking him down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It looks like Lumpy's brains just got scrambled.

Frank then tosses Lumpy into the ring and as he was laying on his back, Frank had an idea up his sleeve.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What does Frank have up his sleeve.

Frank got up on the apron and then launch off the apron and onto Lumpy with a Sabu like leg drop, which brought fans to cheers.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What an incredible leg drop from the apron.

Frank then goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Lumpy as Frank and the fans can't believe that he kicked out.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy kicks out again, that moose must have more heart than brains, and that is surprise because Lumpy doesn't really have a brain.

Frank could not believe it, so he grabs a thumbtack covered chair and place it in the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Frank looks like he is going to destroy Lumpy with that chair.

Frank picks Lumpy up and prepares for a suplex on the chair, but Lumpy had his leg around Frank's leg and couldn't be lifted up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Frank's attempt at a suplex fail big time.

Lumpy then reversed into a spine-buster position and was ready to perform a spine-buster on the chair.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Lumpy going to lay him out-WHAT A MINUTE!

What Dean was talking about that Frank reversed Lumpy's move and perform a hard DDT onto the tack covered chair as both men were now down and out as the fans went ballistic with "Holy Shit" and "This is Awesome" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** OH MY GOD!

 **Dean Ambrose:** THIS IS INSANE!

Frank then slowly crawled towards Lumpy (who was now squirting out blood) and makes the cover.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is over no one can kick out of that.

1..2.., and kick out by Lumpy as everyone was completely shocked that Lumpy was still alive and moving.

 **Dean Ambrose:** YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! No one could kick out of that move.

Frank could not believe it, he had to come up with something. So he sees a thumbtack covered table at ringside, so he exits the ring and brings the table into the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Frank is bringing that table in as a last resort. I mean if that DDT didn't finish him, then this table will.

Frank then picks up Lumpy as both men were pouring out blood and puts him in a powerbomb position.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Lumpy is about to be buried six feet under.

Before he could powerbomb him through the tack table, Lumpy kept punching his fists into Frank's skull.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lucky, Lumpy got out of that predicament.

Lumpy got out of the powerbomb and hit Frank in the chin with a super-kick that send him onto the top of the tack table.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Nice super-kick by Lumpy and Frank is now on the table.

Lumpy decided to move the table closer to the bottom left corner. To make things worse, Lumpy put a thumbtack covered street sign on top of Frank West.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I like what Lumpy is thinking.

Lumpy then climbed up the turnbuckle and eyeing down Frank as he was about to perform a top rope splash.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Lumpy might have a death wish.

Then, Frank got up and hit Lumpy in the skull with that street sign as the fans cringe from the impact.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh crap, I think Frank got his second wind.

Then, Frank climbed the top rope and tried to perform a Superplex on Lumpy, but Lumpy was able to hold onto the rope.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I cringed to think what will happen.

Lumpy then hit Frank in the gut and got him up in a piledriver position.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Don't tell me he's going to do this.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** He's going to kill Frank West.

Lumpy then jumps off the top rope and hits the piledriver right through the thumbtack table, breaking it in half. The fans absolutely went ape-shit after seeing that move and started to chant "Holy Fuck".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** HOLY FUCK!

 **Dean Ambrose:** That is it, Frank West is officially dead.

Lumpy then went for the cover.

1..2..3 and the bell rings ending the match as the fans cheered for the hardcore moose.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It is over, Lumpy has won it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lumpy has advance to the next round.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Lumpy.

The ref then raises Lumpy's arm which means he was the victor in this match as everyone chanted his name. But Lumpy was not done as he picked up a microphone and was ready to speak.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What does Lumpy have to say?

 **Lumpy:** Frank West, you have to be the sickest motherfucker that I have faced. You definitely took me to the limit in the most insane match so far.

Frank West then slowly got up holding his neck in pain (he was lucky he wasn't paralyzed from that move).

 **Lumpy:** No matter what happens in the end, you have definitely earned my respect.

Lumpy offers his hand and Frank shakes his hand in respect as the crowd started chanting Frank's name as Lumpy raised his hand in respect. The fans then started to chant "please come back".

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't care if you love or hate these guys, they definitely showed everyone some heart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** They earned my respect here tonight.

The two guys exited the ring, still bleeding and headed up the entrance way and through the curtains into the back.

 **Dean Ambrose:** After the people clean the mess up, our next match will be Carpet Strips and Toothpicks Weapons, stay with us.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

The two guys just entered from the curtains and into the back of the arena.

 **Lumpy:** Take a look at us everyone, we are the next breed of the death match scene. We just performed the hell out of this crowd and gave them a terrific match, right Frank?

 **Frank West:** Right Lumpy, they never expected us to nearly beat us to death, but we showed them. My man here will take home that trophy and after that match, he deserves it.

 **[1]- The Ultraviolent Underground is an actual location in Townsend, Delaware. Current home of Tournament of Death since 2009.**

 **Well, that was a decent match. Never expected to see these two guys tear it up in the opening match, but anyway Lumpy is the first of six wrestlers to make it to the Semi-Finals. Only five matches left in the first round until the Semi-Finals.**

 **What do you think of the match, leave me a review of your thoughts, also we one more match away from the first Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match, so send me a PM of the weapons you want to see.**

 **Like Dean Ambrose said our next match will be Carpet Strips and Toothpick Weapons Death Match. Until then, it's Taco Tuesday, oh wait it's not.**

 **P.S- My next update won't be for a while since I will be heading to CZW Tournament of Death 14 this week, hopefully my guy, "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont will win the tournament.**


	3. Father vs Father

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language, and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 3: Father vs. Father**

The ring was now cleared of all the thumbtacks. Two sides of the rings (between the bottom left and right corners and between the top left and right corners) had carpet strips hung vertically (each side had about twelve strips) there was also a few toothpick weapons in the ring, and a carpet strip board being held by two chairs at ringside. Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring as the referee was standing in the bottom right corner.

 **("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)**

Out of the curtains came out a guy with balding auburn hair, wearing a grey flannel shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He received a acceptable ovation from the crowd (mainly for his hardass behavior), but Red Forman did not have time to eat up the cheers as he just entered the ring and stand near the top right corner as his music died down.

 **("Some Kind of Wonderful" by Grand Funk Railroad plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the father of the legendary Simpsons family. With his almost bald head, white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, Homer was greeted with thousands of fans chanting his name over and over again. He went around ringside high five fans and then finally entering the ring standing near the bottom left corner as his music finally turned off and the cheering died down as they were ready for the match.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is an opening round match of the Fanficiton Master of the Death Matches, it is Carpet Strips and Toothpick Weapons death match.

The fans gave out another mild ovation (simply because there was no glass yet.)

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from Point Place, Wisconsin, Red Forman.

Red then raised his fists in the air as fans gave a moderate ovation. After about five seconds, the chanting died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from Springfield, USA, Homer Simpson.

Homer just stand there in the corner as fans started to chant his name again for about six seconds and then the cheering died down. After Justin exits the ring, the referee signals for the bell to be ring and the match to begin.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Here we go, second match of the tournament, Carpet Strips and Toothpick Weapons.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It is father vs. father, hardass vs. dumbass (*Thumbtack Jack looks at him with anger*), what Homer is not very smart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well, I agree with you there.

The two men started off with a test of strength and it lasted about eight seconds as Homer begin to move Red towards the strips.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Red might end up in the wrong end of those strips.

Red was smart enough to kick Homer in the stomach and lock him up in a German suplex position, trying to push Homer into the strips.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red reversed that move and he looks like he might push Homer into those strips.

But, Homer ends elbowing him into Red's skull and Red let go of the hold after three strikes.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer escapes the hold.

Homer decides to whip Red into the ropes (where the strips are) and hits the strips and then he bounces back into the ropes and avoid a clothesline from Homer.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red hits the strips and avoids the clothesline.

Red then keeps running and bounces off the other side of the strip covered ropes and then he hits Homer with shoulder block, knocking Homer down and Red got up feeling no pain despite hitting those carpet strips.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red hits the strips again and knocks down Homer with a shoulder block.

Red looked around and grabs a carpet strip from the ropes and puts it on Homer's right hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red grabs a strip and puts it on Homer's hand. I don't like this.

Red then stomps his foot onto the strip and the strip went into Homer's hand. Homer's was then screaming in pain as the fans went "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Homer's hand just got nailed.

The top of Homer's right hand was now started to trickle with blood, as Red picked up Homer while holding the strip in his hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red might damage Homer further.

Red then whips Homer into the ropes without the strips, and when he bounces back, Red hits Homer in the gut with the strip, breaking it apart and knocking down Homer again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer is knocked down again by that strip.

Red then grabs another strip and was ready for Homer to get up, so he can strike him with it and Homer begins to get up.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Homer might regret entering this tournament.

Before Red could strike Homer, Homer kicks Red in the stomach, making him drop the strip. Homer then grabs the dropped carpet strip and another strip from one of the sides and was ready for payback.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer is about to swing for the fences.

Like a bat, Homer swings the two strips over Red's head, breaking them apart and sending Red down with a thud. The audience then gave out a "oh" response.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That has to hurt.

Homer then goes for the cover on Red.

1..2.., and kick out by Red as Homer stomps on Red's chest about five times.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red kicks out and Homer wants to punish Red further.

Homer sees Red starting to get up as Red had started to bleed a bit from the head because of the strips.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red is now busted open.

Homer then begins to gave double axe handle shots to Red's back, keeping him down onto one knee.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Red is not giving up, even after being busted open.

Red then begins to fight back with punches to Homer's gut, he did that about five times.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red is fighting back with punches to Homer's stomach.

Red then whips Homer to one of the sides with strips and when Homer hits the strips, he arches his back in pain. It was followed by a dropkick from Red right into Homer's face, knocking him down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer hits the strips again and then gets kicked in the face.

Red then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Homer as Red needed to come up with a plan to keep Homer down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer kicks out of that move and Red needs to keep Homer down.

Red then picks up a makeshift toothpick bat (it was a long cardboard tube covered in toothpicks) and was ready to strike Homer when he gets up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red is about to knock Homer down a peg.

It took about twelve seconds for Homer to get back on his feet and then Red swung the bat into Homer's head, Homer tried to move out the way, but he ends up getting another bat shot again, straight into his back.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer gets struck in the head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And again into his back.

Homer then stumbles out of the ring, and right near the commentator's table with Red exited the ring as well. Homer's head had about five toothpicks stuck in his head and started to trickle blood, as fans went crazy for each shot.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer has just landed right near us.

Red then drops his bat and picks up a pool noodle covered with dozens of toothpicks as he follows Homer towards the table.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red's got a toothpick pool noodle and looks to leave Homer a more bloodier mess.

As Homer regained his focus, he turned around and get hit in the head again with the toothpick pool noodle as about seven more toothpicks get stuck in Homer's head and fans started to cheer for Red.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Homer has become a human pick cushion.

Red drops the pool noodle as he sees Homer on one knee, so Red walks over and with his mouth, he yanks out the toothpicks out of Homer's head. Homer was screaming in terror as fans went ballistic, they were chanting, "You sick fuck", at Red Forman for his move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy shit, Red is yanking those toothpicks out of Homer's head with his mouth.

 **Dean Ambrose:** He could easily join the CZW roster with that move.

Red then picks up Homer and whips him towards the metal ring post. But, Homer counter the move and whipped him right into the post, causing Red to hit the post and trying to keep his balance.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red hits the ring post and he is delirious after that shot.

What Red did not know was that Homer grabbed the toothpick pool noodle and climbed up to the top of the commentator's table.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I don't like what's going to happen to Red.

As Red turns around, Homer jumps off the table and hits Red with the pool noodle as he went down with a thud as fans started chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Homer just got some serious air.

Homer then goes for the pin on the floor.

1..2.., and kick out by Red as Homer was shocked that it didn't finish him off as fans were also in shock.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red is still alive in this match, but does he have anything left in him.

Homer then rolls Red back into the ring and he follows him into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red is back in the ring and Homer needs to take him out.

Homer then sits Red down near the bottom left corner, then he grabs four carpet strips and sets them near Red's face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer has put those strips against Red's face and I cringe to think what will happen next.

Homer then whips himself towards the ropes without strips and performs a rolling corner senton onto Red and through the strips (breaking three of the strips in the process).

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kevin Owens like running corner senton.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Kevin Owens does it better.

Homer then drags Red out of the corner to the center of the ring and makes the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Red as the fans were shocked and chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Red again, he shows no surrender.

Homer had to come up with an idea and grabs about five carpet strips and places them in the top right corner and then Homer went over to one of the security guards at ringside.

 **Homer Simpson:** (*yelling at security guard*) Hey, got any tape?

Then the security guard hands him a roll of black electric tape.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer's got tape, what is he doing?

Homer then tapes the carpet strips together to the top right corner, setting it up horizontally and taping it to the top and bottom turnbuckles.

 **Dean Ambrose:** He is taping those carpet strips to the corner.

Homer then sees Red trying to get up using the ropes in the bottom left corner, so Homer walks towards Red and then he thinks of whipping Red into those strips.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like Homer is whipping Red into the carpet strip corner- NO, LOOK OUT!

What happened was when Homer whipped Red, Red counter-whipped Homer. So Homer went face first through the middle corner and smashing through the strips.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer just got the worse end of that move.

While Homer was groggy, he stepped and Red hits him with a German suplex, followed by a bridge and he makes the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Homer as Red and the crowd were in shocked. The crowd then started to chant, "This is Awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** You have got to be kidding me, how can someone kick out after that.

Red was furious, so he grabs a three foot long piece of styrofoam with toothpicks on it that was in ring. While he was holding it, he stand right on top of Homer (who was now pouring out more blood), looking to smash the weapon onto his head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think that Red is going to finish Homer once and for all.

But before he could do that, Homer kicked Red right in the junk as Red made a face that looked like he had broken glass in his pants. The fans cringed at that move as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, that has to hurt.

Homer then grabs the styrofoam block and places it down. He then picks up Red (who now groggy), then he lifts him upside down and lands a piledriver on the block as about three toothpicks were stuck to Red's head and the crowd went ballistic.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That was a gruesome piledriver onto that block.

Homer then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Red as the fans were completely shocked by this and chanted "holy shit" again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is insane, they are nearly killing each other in this match, and whoever wins this match has to wrestle two more times in order to win that trophy.

Homer was shocked and needed something to do to win, so he sees the carpet strip board (which had about five strips) at ringside. So, Homer grabs five carpet strips and exits the ring and then places the strips onto the board, adding the number of strips onto the board to ten.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Homer might execute Red at this point.

Homer re-enters the ring and drags Red towards the side of the ring where the board was (which was between the bottom left and right corners) and exits to the apron. Homer tries to suplex Red off the ring and onto the board, but it is not working.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is going to end badly.

Homer tries to suplex Red again, this time he got him onto the ring apron and now they are trading punches between them, with Homer getting the upper hand.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Both men are punching for their lives.

Homer then picks up Red in a Death Valley Driver position and was looking to DVD him onto the board, but Red then rakes Homer's eyes and he lets him go, then Red kicks Homer in the chest and launching him back into the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Red rakes Homer's eyes and he kicks him back into the ring.

Red then climbs up to the top rope (on the bottom right corner) and it looks like Red was going to fly.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Red is about to take to the skies.

But, Homer gets up and grabs another carpet strip and hits Red in the head with it, breaking it in half and leaving Red groggy on the top rope.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer hits Red again with that carpet strip.

Homer then exits the ring and onto the ring apron. He grabs Red and looks at the board below.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh no.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Bye-Bye, Red Forman.

Homer then launches Red off the top rope and Red lands back first into the carpet strip board, breaking it in half as fans went absolutely ape shit again, chanting "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose and Thumbtack Jack:** HOLY SHIT!

Red was now completely broken, knocked out from that launch. Homer then eyes Red down below and performs a Cactus Jack like elbow drop from the apron into Red's chest.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Elbow drop from the apron.

Homer then makes the pin on Red from the ringside floor.

1..2..3, as the bell rings ending the match as fans gave out a huge pop because of how awesome that match was.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It is over, Homer has advanced to the Semi-Finals.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** But does he have any energy left.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Homer Simpson.

The referee then raised Homer's hand in victory as the fans gave him a tremendous ovation for his match. Homer was very low on energy and had some of his face blood all over his shirt, but it was worth it to advance to the next round.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I never expected this match to be this violent.

Homer then notice Red slowly getting up using the guardrail. So, Homer walks over to Red and offers his hand in respect.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What is Red going to do?

Red then shakes Homer's hand in respect as the fans went back to back with "Red" and "Homer" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I gotta say that Red definitely earned Homer's respect here tonight.

Then, Homer then enters through the curtains into the dressing room area, followed by Red who was slowly making his way back into the dressing room area.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That was a very violent affair, but the next match will certainly takes things to the next level, it is Kai Brewer vs. Amethyst, coming up next.

 **Post-match interviews:**

Red was in his locker room getting toothpicks taking out of his head.

 **Red Forman:** Well Eric, you think your dad can't handle a death match tournament, well you are wrong. I went to hell and back with Homer Simpson and these fans loved every single minute of it. I made have lost this match, but everyone will now know who Red Forman is.

Meanwhile, Homer was sitting on a bench looking exhausted from that match.

 **Homer Simpson:** One round down and two more to go, I have never thought this match would go this extreme. But it took multiple carpet strips, a toothpick block, and launching Red into a carpet strip board to put him down. To all the competitors left in this tournament, you thought round one was nuts, wait until what I do in the Semi-Finals.

 **Well, I thought this match would suck, but it definitely was more extreme than the first match. Homer Simpson is the second person to advance in the tournament and there is four spots remaining for the Semi-Finals.**

 **Also, the Semi-Finals will be re-seeded (like they do in the major sports leagues), which will cause a lot more destruction for the competitors.**

 **Anyway, next match will be Fans Bring The Weapons with Kai Brewer vs. Amethyst, and after watching some brutal FBTW matches in CZW, IWA Mid South, and IWA Deep South, this match will definitely be violent.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of this match and who do you think will win the next match. Also, send me a PM for any weapons to be used in the next match. Also, spread the word about this historic fanfic wrestling event, this could be the Fanfiction version of IWA Mid South's King of the Death Matches. Until then, keep calm and brony on.**

 **P.S-This chapter is dedicated in memory of "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes**

 **1945-2015**

 **R.I.P, you will be missed.**


	4. It's Fandom Time!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 4: It's Fandom Time**

The ring was cleared once again of the carpet strips and the cameras got a view of the ring, and in the ring was now multiple weapons the fans had created or brought (from light tube covered objects to a glass encased photo of Ross Lynch, even a 32 inch flat screen TV was on the ring side floor), there was also two Costco shopping carts full of more weapons at ringside (one cart was near the top left corner and the other was near the bottom right corner). Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring and the referee was standing at the right bottom corner.

 **("Asiattacker" by Jim Johnston plays)**

Out of the curtains came in a teenage boy with blonde hair, he was wearing a black and red karate outfit, and black wrestling boots. He had this angry look on his face as the fans were just booing him (mainly because he cheats to win and even broke Jack's hand), Kai then enters the ring and looks around, he then picks up a barb wire boogie board and then drops it as his music dies down.

 **("Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne plays)**

Out of the curtains came a short, purple skinned girl with very long white hair. She had on a purple tunic with a black tank top underneath it (you could also get a glimpse of her gem stone), along with black tights with stars cut along the knees and white boots. She was so excited to hear the thousands of fans chanting her name over and over again, she ran all around the ring high five the fans along the way. Amethyst then hops onto the ring apron and performs a spectacular front flip into the ring as she walked around the ring and locked eyes with Kai. The music lowered down and the two fighters were standing face to face.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is an opening round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match

The fans gave out a respectable ovation because they were excited for this match, and the cheered lower down after that.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from The Black Dragon Dojo, Kai Brewer.

He just still stand there as fans were just booing him like crazy and they started to chant, "Fuck you Kai", over and over for a few seconds and the chanting died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from Beach City, USA, representing The Crystal Gems, Amethyst.

The fans gave her a loud pop for the wild child of The Crystal Gems as she took off her purple tunic (revealing her black tank top) and putting to the ringside floor. Justin then exits the ring and the referee signals for the bell and the match begins.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Here we go, the match that the fans are calling the match of the night, Fans Bring The Weapons.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I hope that Kai gets the living hell beating out of him. He deserves it for breaking his cousin's (Jack Brewer) arm.

The two fighters started to punch each other in the face, but suddenly Amethyst got the upper hand with fist shots to Kai's face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst is giving Kai some brutal punches.

Amethyst then whips Kai into the ropes and he bounces off the rope and dodges a clothesline from Amethyst.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai ducks the clothesline.

He turns around an gives her a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking her down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That is low to do that to Amethyst and he doesn't care one bit.

But what he doesn't know is that Amethyst got up and dropkick him in the face, sending him over the top rope and onto the ringside floor, with the fans cheering because of that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is on the floor and Amethyst has something on her mind.

So, Amethyst ran towards the ropes and bounced off them and launched out of the ring with a corkscrew dive onto Kai that brought out cheers from fans.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh crap, that was wild.

Amethyst quickly got up and headed to the cart near the top right corner, and picked up a light tube.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like we got a light tube in this match.

As Kai was getting up, Amethyst puts the tube on Kai's forehead and performed a head butt, breaking the tube apart.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a head butt by Amethyst, she must of watched a lot of IWA Mid South matches in her spare time.

Kai was stumbling around, bleeding a little bit from that shot. Meanwhile, Amethyst grabs the barb wire boogie board and hits Kai in the back with it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai gets hit in the back with a boogie board.

The board was stuck on his back and then he yanked it out off his outfit. Amethyst then grabs a pair of light tubes from the ring (one said Ultimate, the other said Warrior) and was prepared to strike Kai with it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst looks to give Kai some more glass in the face.

Before Amethyst could strike, Kai kicks her in the stomach and grabs the tubes out of her hands and pushes her onto the ground (they were fighting between the bottom left and right corners).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai wants to give Amethyst a taste of her own medicine.

As Amethyst was getting up, Kai smashes the tubes over her head and the crowd did not like it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh, Kai pops those lights over her head.

Kai takes one of the broken lights and grinds it into Amethyst's fore head, then he violently grates her fore head causing her to bleed like a faucet.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** God, those scrapes caused Amethyst to bleed like a stuffed pig.

Kai then picks her up and tells the crowd to move out of the way and after they did he whipped Amethyst towards the guardrail.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai is going to send Amethyst into the crowd-NO WAIT.

What happened was Amethyst counter-whipped sending Kai over the guardrail and into the crowd.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like this fight is taking to the crowd.

Amethyst then grabs a computer keyboard from the cart near the commentator's table and follows Kai into the crowd.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst has gotten a keyboard and is following Kai into the crowd.

Kai was still a bit groggy from that launch and Amethyst was ready to strike.

 **Amethyst:** Control, Alt, Delete.

Then she strikes Kai in the head with the keyboard, sending pieces of the object all over the place and knocking Kai down with a thud.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Kai got an email.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Probably be spam.

Amethyst went back towards the ring side area and grabs a staple gun from the ring and dropping the keyboard.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst has grabbed a staple gun.

Amethyst then heads back into the crowd and one of the fans hand her a photo of Seth Rollins.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Some fan just handed her a photo of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I can't wait to see what she does with it.

She places the photo on Kai's left face cheek and staples the photo right onto his face as fans were cheering like crazy and chanting, "you sick fuck".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** She just stapled the photo to Kai's face.

Then Amethyst had another idea, she then sets up four chairs and places them near the bleachers, but what she didn't see was Kai getting up and he picks her up and powerslam her right onto the hard floor.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai just slammed Amethyst onto the hard floor.

Kai then heads to weapons alley (which was the weapons that the fans brought and the weapons the crew made or brought before the show, which was behind the commentator's table) and grabs a light tube log cabin.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai has gotten a log cabin of light tubes.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Be careful, we need to save some for the finals.

Kai then heads back and places the cabin onto the four chairs and then sets Amethyst up onto the third row on the bleachers.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is looking to give Amethyst a suplex from the bleachers.

Kai then successfully lifts Amethyst up and suplex her right through the light tube log cabin, smashing many tubes in the process and fans chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Amethyst just got put through that log cabin.

Kai then makes the pin on her.

1..2.., and kick out by Amethyst as the fans just cheered because of that, that kicked out also torn the photo from Kai's cheek.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst kicks out, it is going to take a lot more to keep her down.

The back of Amethyst's arms were covered in blood as Kai picked her up by her hair.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai is going to make Amethyst his bitch.

Kai then tells a fan to hold up a chair and when the fan holds up the chair, Kai sends Amethyst head right into the chair.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst got rammed right into the chair.

As Amethyst was down, Kai then started to throw folding chairs at Amethyst as fans were chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai is going ECW on Amethyst.

After throwing about ten chairs onto Amethyst, he goes for the pin with several chairs on top of Amethyst.

1..2.., and kick out by Amethyst as the fans were cheering because she was still in it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst is still in this match.

Kai then picks up Amethyst and tosses her over the guardrail and back to the ringside area.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like this match has gone back to the ringside area.

Kai then takes her to the commentator's table and bangs her head on top of the table.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, Amethyst just got her head smashed into our table.

Kai then walks over to tell another fan to hold up another folded chair (the fan happens to be Big Donut employee, Lars). Then, Kai grabs Amethyst's head and tries to whip her towards the chair.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai is looking to send Amethyst into another chair-I spoke too soon.

What happened was Amethyst reversed the move and Kai's skull was sent right into the chair and knocking him down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is the one to be sent into the chair.

Amethyst then grabs another weapon from the ring, which was a pizza cutter.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst has gotten a pizza cutter.

She then pressed it against Kai's skull and begins to slice at it, causing him to bleed a bit more.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst is slicing Kai like he is a piece of pizza.

Amethyst then drops the weapon and grabs Kai by the skull and she leads him towards the cart near the top left corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Amethyst wants to keep up this destruction.

Kai then elbows her on her right knee, and she scoop-slam her onto the floor.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai just slammed Amethyst onto the ringside floor.

Kai then goes for the cover on Amethyst.

1..2.., and kick out by Amethyst as the fans cheered again, and Kai was furious so he grabs another weapon from the cart, which was a paintball gun.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst kicks out again and it looks like Kai wants to play paintball with her.

Kai then shoots the paintball gun right into Amethyst's hoo-ha as the fans just cringed at the scene.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Amethyst could just feel her insides puking up after that gruesome shot.

He drops the gun and grabs another weapon from the ring, which was a toy dump truck.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai has now got a dump truck.

He then slams the toy right into Amethyst's skull, as she started to convulse from the hit.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst is just feeling the pain after that shot to the skull.

Then, Kai grabs Amethyst by her hair and drags her to the flat screen TV. Before Kai could do anything, Amethyst punches Kai right in the junk and the fans loved it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Holy shit, Kai felt like he got a baseball right to his nuts.

As Kai was on his knees, Amethyst gives him a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Gruesome kick to the side of Kai's skull.

As Kai was down, Amethyst places the TV on top of Kai and hops up to the ring apron.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst looks like she is going to put Kai on TV.

Amethyst then does a swanton off the apron right on the TV as the fans kept chanting, "that was awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, swanton off the apron.

Amethyst then takes the TV off of Kai and makes the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as fans were in shock because Kai was not out, so Amethyst puts Kai back in the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Kai and Amethyst takes him back into the ring.

Amethyst then picks up a thumbtack covered watermelon from the ring and when Kai was on his knees, Amethyst hits him in the head with it, breaking the melon apart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Kai takes a watermelon to the head, these fans have way to much time on their hands.

When Kai was down, Amethyst grabs a Blu-Ray copy of The Lone Ranger from the ring and waited for Kai to get up. Hell, even the fans were chanting, "fuck Lone Ranger".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst grabs a copy of The Lone Ranger, man that movie sucked ass.

Before Amethyst could strike, Kai hits her in the stomach and grabs the movie and hits her in the face, breaking into pieces and sending her down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst is the one to get hit in the head with that movie.

Kai then drags her to the middle of the ring and grabs a small cooking sheet covered in Christmas ornaments from the ring and places the sheet ornament first onto her chest and then he climbs the bottom left corner up to the top rope.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like Kai is going to fly to the extreme.

Kai then gives Amethyst a flying elbow from the top rope and onto the sheet, breaking some of the ornaments in the process as fans started to chant, "this is awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai with a diving elbow onto the ornament covered sheet, that has to be the end of Amethyst.

Kai then removes the sheet and goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Amethyst as the fans went ballistic and Kai was completely shocked.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Amethyst, she does not want to lose to Kai.

Kai then exits the ring and goes over to the cart near the commentators and grabs three CDs. Then, he re-enters the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai has gotten three CDs and wants to give Amethyst some light music.

He first hits Amethyst in the head with a Arianna Grande CD, followed by a Garth Brooks CD, and finally it was a B.B King CD.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst is getting hit with music from the past and present.

Kai then exits the ring and picks up two chairs from the crowd and enters the ring. He then sets up and unfolds the two chairs in the middle of the ring and then grabs a bundle with 10 light tubes in it, covered with ornaments from the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I fear for Amethyst's safety at this point.

Kai then hooks her arm around his shoulder, he then lifts her up and then slingshot her using the ropes and sending her right through the light tubes with a slingshot suplex and breaking the tubes into pieces with the fans going crazy for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Slingshot suplex right into those tubes and ornaments.

Kai then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Amethyst as the crowd went insane to see that this match is continuing.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is crazy, how could she be still standing after that?

 **Dean Ambrose:** From what I hear, she used to be a professional wrestler. **[1]**

Kai was absolutely steaming that Amethyst was not down, so he folded a chair and was standing right on top of her, ready to strike.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think he is going to give Amethyst a major hit.

But then, Amethyst hits Kai in the left knee, and grabs the chair and then hits Kai in the back with the chair and the audience gave her a huge pop for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst just hit Kai in the back with that chair.

As Kai was on his knees, Amethyst grabs a glass encased photo of Ross Lynch from the ring and climbs up the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Amethyst has gotten a photo of Ross Lynch, and I'm not a fan of Austin  & Ally or The Disney Channel in general.

As Kai was getting up, you hear the crowd singing one of the songs from Austin & Ally.

 **Crowd:** You don't know, know, my name, name, name, I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take.

Amethyst then jumps off the top and smashes the photo right into Kai's head, sending glass flying everywhere and sending Kai down with a thud and fans chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh shit, Kai just got his taste of Ross Lynch.

As Kai was now squirting out blood from his head, Amethyst goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as everyone was in shock that he was still alive in this match.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is just insane, I think they are legit trying to kill each other.

Amethyst exits the ring and grabs a weapon from the cart near the commentator's table and she grabs a barb wire covered DVD player and re-enters the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst has got a barb wire covered DVD player.

Amethyst then drags Kai closer to the bottom right corner and Amethyst places the DVD player on top of Kai's chest and Amethyst climbs to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Amethyst is ready to fly.

Amethyst then jumps off the top rope and lands a Shooting Star Press onto Kai and the DVD player and the fans went absolutely crazy.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Shooting Star Press from the top rope and that has to finish him off.

Amethyst then goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as the fans just went insane after seeing that move and started to chant, "holy shit" and "this is awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy shit, this is just pure craziness, how can these two keep fighting.

Amethyst needed something to put down Kai, so she picks up a window pane of glass from the ring and places it on Kai.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst just put that pane of glass on top of Kai.

Amethyst then grabs a chair and raised it up, ready to strike it down on Kai.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Okay, this has to finish up Kai-WHAT THE HELL.

Before she can strike, Amethyst was jumped from behind by Sensei Ty and Frank Bickle of the Black Dragons.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That's Ty and Frank, they want to make sure Kai wins this match.

The two guys begin to stomp and punch at her like crazy, while Kai got up using the ropes and exit the ring trying to search for another weapon.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai looks like he needs to find another toy at his disposal.

Then Kai grabs a coffee table covered in light tubes and light bulbs and brings it back into the ring and places it right in middle of the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like he wants to do something with that coffee table covered in tubes and bulbs.

Then, Kai climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner and just sits up there, then Ty and Frank picks up Amethyst and places her on Kai's shoulders.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh man, we might see a powerbomb from the top rope.

Kai then stands up on the top rope and powerbomb Amethyst from the top rope, right through the tube and bulb covered coffee table, breaking apart the table and glass, as fans were chanting, "holy fuck".

 **Dean Ambrose:** HOLY FUCK!

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy shit, Amethyst has to be down and out.

Kai sees the downed crystal gem and goes for the cover.

1..2..3 and the ref signals for the bell to be ring, ending the match as the fans were chanting, "great fucking match".

 **Dean Ambrose:** It's over Kai has advanced to the Semi-Finals.

Then Kai, grabs a light tube and smashes it into Amethyst's ribs as the fans were hating that scene of disrespect and they started to chant, "Kai sucks ass".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh come on, that was so uncalled for.

 **Justin Roberts:** The winner of the match and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Kai Brewer.

The ref then raised his arm in victory as the crowd was just booing at him for his post-match attack.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And Kai wins the match and these fans don't like it one bit.

Kai, Ty, and Frank exited the ring with Kai just smiling evilly as he and his friends went through the curtains.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That has to be the most violent match of the tournament so far and we have three more matches left in the first round.

Amethyst slowly got up, she was covered in blood. Her white hair was turning a bloody red and the backs of her arms were just cut up, but the fans were giving her a standing ovation, with them chanting, "thank you, Amethyst".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Amethyst has definitely earned the crowd's respect here tonight.

Amethyst then fells out of the ring and was slowly crawls back to the entrance stage.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Amethyst might be weak after that match, it was brutal.

Amethyst then got up and then walked right through the curtains as fans kept cheering for her performance.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That was awesome, these two definitely torn apart this building tonight.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well coming up next, it's Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Duncan, Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match, stay with us.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Kai was in his locker room with Ty and Frank.

 **Kai Brewer:** Did you see what I did Amethyst, that is proof that I am the most dangerous guy in this tournament. I'm past the first round and now I'm in the Semi-Finals, and whoever is left in the tournament, man or woman, I will break you in half.

Amethyst was in her locker room, still looking weak from her match.

 **Amethyst:** You know I'm never even heard about death matches until tonight, I used every sick weapon that these fans have brought and I still lost to some karate jackass. But, these fans still loved me, even those I lost. If I wanted to do this again, I would say, "hell yes". Kai, I hope whoever has you next, beats the shit out of you.

 **[1]- Amethyst was in fact a pro wrestler in the Steven Universe episode, "Tiger Millionaire". She wrestled under the persona, The Purple Puma, she held all the titles in Beach City Underground Wrestling, including the tag titles with her tag team partner, Tiger Millionaire (aka. Steven Universe)**

 **I can't believe that The Black Dragons would interfere in this match, but still that match was probably on the level of The Fans Bring The Weapons Match at Tournament of Death 14. But anyway, Kai Brewer has advanced to the Semi-Finals joining Lumpy and Homer Simpson, and there is only three spots left in the Semi-Finals.**

 **Up next is Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match with internet icon, The Angry Video Game Nerd, taking on Total Drama's bad boy, Duncan.**

 **I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for sending me ideas for weapons for this bout, I hope this match exceeded your expectations. I would also like to thank all the other readers who send me ideas for weapons.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of the match and who do you think will win the next match. Also, we still have one more Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match left in this tournament, so send me a PM on weapon ideas. Until then, it's time to watch IWA Deep South's Carnage Cup 10!**


	5. Angry Gamers and Total Punks

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 5: Angry Gamers and Total Punks**

The ring was once again cleared of the debris from the last match, and in the ring now was a bunch of U-shaped light tubes in the bottom right corner, a bed of nails in the top right corner, there is a box of light tubes (which contained about 20 tubes) and a bucket filled with something in the top left corner, and a pit of cacti being held up by the apron and the guardrail between the left and right bottom corners. Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring with the referee standing near the bottom left corner.

 **(The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme plays)**

Out of the curtains came out a guy with glasses and very short brown hair. He had on a white dress shirt, light brown dress pants, and black wrestling boots, oddly enough he didn't have a Power Glove with him. He could hear the fans singing his theme song as he entered the ring and just stand near the top right corner and his music is lowered and the crowd cheering was lowered as well.

 **("The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays)**

Out of curtains came out a green haired Mohawk punk with a goatee. He had on a white tank top, green shorts, and red shorts, I forgot to mention he came out with a water jug bat covered in ornaments. Duncan did not have time to eat up the cheers, so he got in the ring and placed his bat near the bottom left corner, his music was then lowered and the cheering died down. The two fighters were standing at opposite corners ready for the bell to ring.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is an opening round match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match.

The fans were excited for this match (the last one happened at T.O.D 9 in 2010), and the cheering lowered down after a few seconds.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe.

The fans were chanting "AVGN" for about five seconds and then the chanting died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from Juvie Hall, Duncan.

The fans kept chanting his name over and over again as Duncan was smiling (which he doesn't do a lot) because fans were hoping he would win the tournament. After Justin Roberts exits the ring, the referee signals for the bell to be ring and the match begins.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Alright, here we go with our Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** These kind of weapons you probably would see in Japan.

The two guys head to the top left corner and they each grab a light tube and then they stand in the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** They each got a light tube, which one will strike?

Duncan then places the tube into his mouth and takes a bite into it, breaking the glass, and blowing the pieces into AVGN's face, the fans were chanting, "you sick fuck".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Duncan just went Big Japan right here today.

But the Nerd was not phased by that move, so he places his tube into his mouth and also takes a bite into it, breaking it as well, and the fans kept chanting, "you sick fucks".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like James stepped up and did the exact same thing.

They drop the tubes and started to throw punches at each other, they did this for like eight seconds, but it was still an even bout.

 **Dean Ambrose:** This is now becoming a full blown brawl.

But then, AVGN kicks Duncan in the gut and hits him with a Northern Lights suplex that was followed by a bridge pin.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Northern Lights suplex.

1.., and kick out by Duncan and when he got up, James performs a leg sweep, followed by a leg drop.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at this, it might the first time in a little while that we see actual wrestling in this match.

James then grabs Duncan by the head and brings him back up until Duncan hits a forearm into James' face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Wild forearm to the face of The Nerd.

Duncan then grabs a U-shaped light tube and hits it on The Nerd's back, breaking the tube into pieces and the crowd gave out an "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** U-shaped light into AVGN's back.

Then, Duncan picks up James and scoop-slams him to the mat.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Scoop-slam by Duncan.

AVGN quickly got up and knock down Duncan with a dropkick to the face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a dropkick from James.

The Nerd then grabs two light tubes from the top left corner and forces Duncan up from the ground.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What does AVGN have on his mind?

He then puts the tubes right into the back of Duncan's shirt and then he kicks him right into the back, breaking the tubes on impact and Duncan flinching in pain.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a loud kick from AVGN and the glass is in Duncan shirt.

Duncan then took off his tank top to see that his back was starting to bleed.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks at Duncan's back it is now starting to bleed.

AVGN then picks up a broken light tube and starts to carve up Duncan's forehead.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James is now carving that tube into Duncan's skull.

After one final scratch, The Nerd drops the tube and Duncan's head started to bleed.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Duncan is now busted open.

AVGN then picks up Duncan and places him near the bottom left corner and he sees the bed of nails across the ring, so he had an idea.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think The Nerd is going to send Duncan to that bed.

He then whips Duncan, but then he reversed the move and AVGN was the one sent running and he lands back first right into that bed, James was screaming in pain as the fans kept chanting, "holy shit".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, James was the one to be sent into that bed of nails and he is feeling the pain.

 **AVGN:** (*screaming*) Oh fucking shit.

Duncan came in running and hit a corner splash on AVGN while he was still on that bed of nails.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a brutal corner splash by Duncan, I think James' back might be in pain after that move.

When AVGN stumbled off the nails, Duncan gets him with a belly to belly suplex.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Belly to Belly suplex by Duncan.

Then Duncan goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by James as Duncan got up and was going for something.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by James and Duncan knows he needs to do more to keep him down.

AVGN then got up and what he didn't know that Duncan grabbed his water jug bat and when James turned around, he got smashed in the face with the bat and sending him down with a thud, breaking many of the ornaments in the process and the fans chanting, "holy fuck".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Jesus, that was a brutal shot to the skull.

Duncan held up the bat in the air, the fans were chanting his name over and over again. AVGN was slowly getting up with his face just pouring out blood.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James is just leaking out like a faucet.

As The Nerd was stumbling around, Duncan then throws him out of the ring in the middle of the top left and right corners, he was trying to get up using the apron.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James is trying to get up using the apron.

Duncan then sees The Nerd getting up, so he grabs two regular light tubes and a U-shaped tube and places it on AVGN's skull (who was still outside of the ring).

 **Dean Ambrose:** Uh oh, I don't like what is about to happen next.

Duncan then runs to the ropes and bounces back, then he performs a baseball slide dropkick right onto AVGN's skull and breaking all the tubes in the process as the fans chant, "that was awesome."

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a wild slide dropkick by Duncan.

Duncan then grabs another light tube and exits the ring, he was waiting for James to try to get up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan got a regular light tube and he wants to give AVGN a taste of more glass.

As AVGN was on his knees, Duncan places the tube on his head and punches right into his head, breaking the tube again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Duncan just punched that tube into James' head.

Then, Duncan tosses The Nerd back into the ring and he re-enters the ring as well, and then he grabs two regular light tubes and waits for James to get up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Duncan wants to punish AVGN further.

He then whips James from the ropes between the top and bottom right corners and when James bounces back, Duncan tries to strike him with the tubes, but James ducks the strike.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James ducks that shot.

When James bounces off the ropes, he dropkick the tubes right into Duncan's chest as the fans popped once again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN with a nice dropkick to Duncan's chest.

Then, The Nerd goes for the box near the top left corner and raises it in the air.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James has got the box, what is inside that box?

AVGN dumps out the box onto the mat and inside the box was dozens of kenzans.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, those are kenzans.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I keep having Abdullah Kobayashi flashbacks because of those objects.

James then picked up Duncan (who was now bleeding from the chest) and before he did anything, Duncan gave him a low blow that made the fans cringe.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan just gave AVGN a brutal low blow.

Then Duncan lifted him upside down and gave him a piledriver onto the kenzans with the fans going crazy for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Piledriver onto those kenzans.

 **Dean Ambrose:** But none are sticking to his head.

Duncan then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by James as fans went crazy because AVGN was still in the match.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by James Rolfe and Duncan needs another plan.

Duncan then exits the ring and looks under the ring and brings out a steel chair and brings the chair and him back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan's got a steel chair, I don't think it will be used for sitting.

As Duncan got back into the ring, The Nerd was on his knees as Duncan had an idea. Duncan places three kenzans (spike first) on top of James' head and then raises the chair up in the air.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh man, don't tell me he is going to do this.

He then slams the chair right into AVGN's skull and the kenzans were just sticking into his head as James was screaming in pain and the fans were chanting, "you sick fuck".

 **Dean Ambrose:** HOLY FUCK!

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think I'm going to be sick.

 **AVGN:** (*screaming*) Ah, fucking shit cock fuck.

The Nerd was just stumbling around in pain and finally was able to regain his composure using the ropes. Unfortunately, he was standing right next to the cacti pit.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, I don't think James should be near that pit.

Duncan then bounces off the ropes hoping to give The Nerd a clothesline off the ring and into that pit.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like Duncan is going to give James a clothesline into that pit.

But what happens was that AVGN gave Duncan a back body drop off the ring and right through the cacti pit, breaking the pit apart and thorns sticking into his back, the fans were chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Duncan was the one who was sent flying into that cacti pit.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And these fans love every minute of it.

Then, AVGN climb up to the top rope on the bottom left corner and was waiting for Duncan to get up from that fall.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think James might be flying high and possibly land very hard on Duncan.

Duncan was slowly getting up with his back bleeding a bit more (because the cactus needles were stuck in his back) and when he turned around, James leaps from the top rope with a dive onto Duncan and he landed back into the cacti as the fans went ballistic.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a dive from the top rope.

James then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Duncan as the fans were shocked that the match is still on, then The Nerd tosses Duncan back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Duncan and AVGN tosses him back into the ring.

James then drags Duncan to the middle of the ring and then he climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** He might be flying again.

Then, Duncan gets up and grabs a regular light tube and smashes the tube right onto AVGN's head as the fans went, "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan just broke that tube over James' head.

Then Duncan climbs up to the middle rope and hooks James' arm around his shoulder and performs a superplex from the middle rope onto the kenzan covered ring as the fans popped once again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a superplex from the middle rope.

Duncan then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by James as fans were shocked to see AVGN kick out of that move, they started to chant, "this is awesome".

 **Dean Ambrose:** And kick out by James Rolfe, what does it take to put him down.

Then, Duncan sets him up on his knees and grabs two U-shape light tubes from the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Duncan has got two U-shape tubes.

Then, Duncan smashes the tubes into the left and right side of AVGN's skull, breaking the lights apart and sending him down onto the mat. The fans were just chanting, "CZW," over again for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan just smashes those tubes into the sides of James' skull and the fans are definitely think they are watching a match from Combat Zone Wrestling.

With James down, Duncan goes for the cover again.

1..2.., and kick out by The Nerd as Duncan then climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by James again, and it looks like Duncan is going to climb the rope this time.

AVGN suddenly got his second wind and got up. He then hits Duncan with a vicious European uppercut that force him to sit on the top corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What an uppercut, I think it might be more painful than Cesaro's uppercut.

James then picks Duncan up in a fireman's carry position and hits Duncan with a brutal Death Valley Driver in the middle of the ring as the fans kept chanting, "AVGN".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a brutal DVD in the middle of the ring.

Then James goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Duncan as the fans were shocked to see that the match was not over yet.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And kick out by Duncan, what does The Nerd have to do to put down Duncan?

Then, AVGN grabs a regular light tube and places it near Duncan's head and then he grabs a U-shaped light tube and places near Duncan's head as well. James then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN is up on the top rope again.

He then launches off the top rope and performs a diving head-butt onto Duncan's skull and breaking the lights in the process as the fans were chanting, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a brutal diving head-butt from the top rope.

Then, AVGN goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Duncan as the fans were surprised that Duncan was kicking. Hell, even AVGN had this shocked look on his face because he thought that would finish Duncan off.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Duncan again, how does he have any energy left in this match.

AVGN needed to do something to keep Duncan down, so James decides to grab the bed of nails from the top right corner and carries it right to where Duncan was still down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN has grabbed the bed of nails, I think he may gave Duncan some nails in his stomach.

James then sets the bed (nails first) onto Duncan's chest and then The Nerd climbs up to top rope again on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh no, this is going to be really bad.

AVGN then turns around and performs a spectacular moonsault from the top rope, right onto the bed of nails that Duncan was under and the fans absolutely went insane with chants ranging from "holy shit" to "that was awesome".

 **Dean Ambrose:** HOLY FUCK!

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think I might throw up after that move, I'm extreme, but not that extreme.

James then dumps the bed of nails off of Duncan and goes for the pin again.

1..2..3, and the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match was over. The fans gave out a standing ovation for the match (simply for its brutality), even fans were chanting, "great fucking match".

 **Dean Ambrose:** It's over, Angry Video Game Nerd has advanced to the Semi-Finals.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a violent match that was.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe.

The ref then raises AVGN's arm in victory, James still having kenzans in his head, his shirt and pants just covered in his blood, and was very weak from the match, but he was still happy to win.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James is just beat from that match, but he has to fight in two more matches in order to win that trophy.

The Nerd then sees Duncan slowly getting up from those two aerial attacks, his head and chest were now coated in his blood.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What does James want to do with Duncan?

James then extends his fist and Duncan fist bumps his fist in respect as the fans went back and forth with, "AVGN" and "Duncan" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Duncan might have lost the match, but he put up one hell of a fight.

Duncan then exit the ring, followed by Angry Video Game Nerd who was behind him.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I got to agree with you on that Dean, that was a hell of a match.

The two guys then enter through the curtains and into the locker room area.

 **Dean Ambrose:** After they clean up this ring, it is the Extreme Japanese Fetish Death Match with two fighters from two infamous groups, Sailor Soldiers vs. Soul Society, its Sailor Mars vs. Rangiku Matsumoto, we will be back.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

AVGN was in his locker room with those kenzans still stuck in his head.

 **AVGN:** Duncan, you are my first victim in becoming the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches. Beating you was like taking my revenge on Custer's Revenge for the Atari 2600, you try to keep me down with these kenzans to my skull, but nothing will stop me from winning this tournament. Until then, I got to get these things out of my head.

Duncan was sitting on the bench in his locker room.

 **Duncan:** I got to admit it, James is the toughest nerd I ever fought. It took a freaking bed of nails for him to keep me down, but I gave him some brutal shots to beat him, but I fail. AVGN, I hope who ever you face in the Semi-Finals, you beat their asses off. At least this tournament was better than staying in Juvie.

 **I was going to do a thing after the match, with The Angry Video Game Nerd getting the kenzans removed from his skull, but that would be taking things a bit too far. But, there is a clip on Tosh.0 with Abdullah Kobayashi getting kenzans removed from his skull at T.O.D 9, just think of that clip, but with Angry Video Game Nerd instead of Abdullah.**

 **Well, that match wasn't as brutal as the last one, but it was still painful nonetheless. The Angry Video Game Nerd is the fourth person to advance to the Semi-Finals and there is only two spots remain.**

 **Well up next is one of two matches I'm excited about, it is the soldier of fire, Sailor Mars vs. the Bleach beauty, Rangiku Matsumoto, in a Extreme Japanese Fetish Death Match!**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of this match and who you think will win our battle of anime females. If you are a fan of this Fanfic, add it to your favorite list and/or follow this story, if you want. If you have any ideas for weapons, send me a PM.**

 **I want to also say that this story has reached 111 views and counting, thanks to all who read this so far, I promise you that there is more violence to come. Until then, it's time to watch the finals of Carnage Cup 10 again (man that match was violent) and if I don't get an update by June 26th, happy 15th annual IWA Mid-South King of the Death Matches everyone (can't wait until it comes out on DVD).**


	6. Don't Mess With These Chicks!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 6: Don't Mess With These Chicks!**

The ring was once again cleared of the debris. In the ring was a board of roses set up on the bottom right corner, there was multiple candles set up around the ring, along with a few whips, vibrators, dildos, a box filled with something in the top right corner, and other "toys" around the ring as well. Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring with the referee standing in the middle of the bottom left and right corners.

 **("Christian's Inferno" by Green Day plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the long black hair beautiful sailor soldier. Instead of her sailor uniform, she came out wearing a black muscle shirt with the words "CZW" wrapped in barb wire on the front of it, also wearing red MMA shorts with black skulls all over it, her fists were taped up, and wearing red ankle length wrestling boots. Not to mention, Mars was carrying a box full of light tubes (it had about 30 tubes inside of it), she got a respectable ovation from the crowd (because she was a sailor soldier). Mars places the box near the top left corner and just stand near the top right corner picking up one of the dildos and just stared into one of the cameras.

 **Sailor Mars:** Who the fuck came up with this?

She tosses the dildo aside as her music lowered down and the cheering for her also died down.

 **("Mas Tequila" by Sammy Hagar plays)**

Out of the curtains came out a woman with medium length orange hair and large breasts. She had on a black kimono (common for the Shinigami in the Soul Society) and brown wrestling boots, she had a barb wire kendo stick in her right hand and a bottle of Sake in her left hand. She took a drink of it and spits up into the air (similar to what Triple H does before his matches), the fans were going crazy for her. She even fist bump a few fans and then enters the ring, she places the bottle and the stick near the bottom left corner and was standing at the same corner as well. Her music was lowered and the cheers lowered as well.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is an opening round match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Extreme Japanese Fetish Death Match.

The fans were going insane for this match (mainly it was the male audience who were cheering) and the cheering was soon lowered after about five seconds.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo, Japan, representing the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Mars.

The fans gave her a good ovation (simply because she was a sailor soldier) as she raised her fist in fighting glory.

 **Justin Roberts:** And her opponent, from The Soul Society, the lieutenant of the 10th division, Rangiku Matsumoto.

She then got the crowd hyped up and they kept cheering her name over and over again. Justin Roberts then exits the ring and the referee signals for the bell to be ring and the match begins.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Here we go with our special Fetish Death Match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Featuring two of the most beautiful women in all of anime, Sailor Mars of the Sailor Soldiers and Rangiku Matsumoto of The Soul Soceity.

The two women stood face to face, who was gonna throw the first punch. Then, Mars points to a large sign in the crowd that says, "Mars is gonna kill you," the people that were holding up the sign were her friends (Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like Sailor Mars has got some friends with her.

Then, the two women started to punch each other repeatedly, it was a back and forth contest.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at the fists flying, which one will get knocked down?

Then, Rangiku tackled her down and they started to roll around the ring, resulting in a full blown cat-fight.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Cat-fight, cat-fight!

 **Dean Ambrose:** And they are going all over the ring.

Then, Rangiku got the edge and bounces Rei's (Sailor Mars) head onto the mat and the fans started to count along.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at Rangiku bouncing Mars' head into that mat.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.10, and Mars was now feeling the pain inside her head as the fans kept chanting, "Rangiku".

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't think Mars wants to remember what just happened to her.

Rangiku then picks up her barb wire kendo stick and was looking to strike.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think this match might be over early.

Rangiku then swings the stick, but luckily Mars dodges the attack and stands back on her feet. She then kicks Rangiku in the gut and hits a DDT on her.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars dodges that cane and hits a DDT on Rangiku.

Mars then runs to the ropes (between the top and bottom left corners) and when she bounces off, she somersaults and hits a Rolling Thunder on Rangiku.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a Rolling Thunder by Mars, she must watch a lot of RVD matches to prepare for this match.

Then Mars picks up Rangiku and before she could do anything, Rangiku hits a side kick to Mars' skull, sending her down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a loud side kick, that shot could be heard throughout this arena.

Then, Rangiku goes over to her bottle of Sake and takes a huge drink from it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This is the first time I ever see someone getting drunk during a Death Match Tournament.

Mars was slowly getting up and when she tried to attack Rangiku again, she ended up getting blinded by a mouthful of Sake coming from Rangiku's mouth.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars just got blinded by that Sake.

Mars then stumbled out of the ring (between the top left and right corners), trying to regain her vision with Rangiku exiting the ring as well and carrying the bottle with her.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku is following Mars to ringside.

Rangiku then raises up the bottle in the air with the fans just cheering what will happen next.

 **Rangiku Matsumoto:** Wanna a drink, Sailor Mars?

Then pours the entire bottle of Sake onto Mars' face as she just stumbled around to the commentator's table as the fans gave out a mixed ovation.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh, I don't think that Mars wants anymore of that alcohol.

Mars was just leaning up against the table as Rangiku still had the empty bottle in her hand and was ready to crack it on Mars' skull.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I can't watch a sailor soldier get brutalized like this.

Before Rangiku could strike, Mars kicks her in the gut and takes the bottle from her.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a kick by Mars and she has the bottle.

She then smashes the bottle into Rangiku's back, breaking into pieces as the fans gave out an "oh".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, that bottle just got smashed onto Rangiku's back.

Mars then starts to tear apart the table and grabs one of the monitors.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars has got a monitor.

 **Sailor Mars:** (*shouting at Rangiku*) Get the fuck up, you bitch.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Man, Mars must hate her, but to be fair, Sailor Mars does have an attitude.

And when Rangiku got up, Mars hits her in the head with the monitor as she went down again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku got hit in the head with our monitor and I think we might have lost our view.

Mars then grabs her head and launches her over the guard rail and into the crowd as the fight was taken into the stands.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like the fight is taken to the crowd left of us. (This is from the commentator's POV)

Mars then jumps over the guardrail as Rangiku was starting to get up and they begin a brutal slap fight.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at this, Rangiku and Mars are just slapping the hell out of each other.

Then, Rangiku picks Mars up and scoop-slam her right onto a chair that was set up, bending the chair in the process.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a powerslam and that chair is destroyed.

Then, Rangiku picks up the chair and folds it and was waiting for Mars to get up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Mars might reconsider entering this tournament.

When Mars got up, Rangiku hits her in the skull with the chair and sending her down. The shot was like a gun shot going off in the arena and the fans gave out an "oh".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh dear god, that was enough to give someone brain damage.

Then, Rangiku goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Sailor Mars as Rangiku picks her up by her head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Mars and Rangiku is trying to find a way to keep her down.

The two women then head up to the second row of the bleachers and they started to punch each other again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** This fight is taking up to the bleachers.

Then, Mars kicks Rangiku in the ribs and performs a hurricanrana on Rangiku which sends her from the second row to the hard floor and the fans went crazy with "that was awesome" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Hurricanrana from the bleachers to the floor.

With Rangiku on the ground, Mars then walks up to the third row and backs up a bit for something to do.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sailor Mars is about to show how high she could fly.

As Rangiku slowly got up, Sailor Mars took a run and performed a senton from the third row and onto Rangiku as they chant, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, a senton from the third row of the bleachers.

Mars then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Rangiku as Mars was completely shocked by that kick out. So, she grabbed her by the head and launched her over the guardrail and back to ringside (between the top left and right corners).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Rangiku and she is sent back to ringside by Mars. Why isn't Sailor Mars in her sailor uniform?

 **Dean Ambrose:** Because she does not want her sailor uniform to be torn apart by barb wire and glass, that's why.

Then Sailor Mars goes back to ringside and grabs a plastic bat filled with dildos from the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Who in the hell thought of this weapon?

 **Dean Ambrose:** I guess these fans have way too much time on their hands.

Mars then swings the bat into Rangiku's back, and several dildos were just flying from the impact. She just dropped the bat after that brutal shot.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a brutal shot from that dildo bat and some of the fans probably got some souvenirs.

Then, Mars goes over and grabs the barb wire kendo stick and goes back to where Rangiku was struggling to stand up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars has got that barb wire kendo stick.

Before Mars could strike, Rangiku punches her in the stomach and grabs the kendo stick and rakes the barb wire kendo stick across Mars' left arm.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku is raking that stick across Mars' arm, it might be illegal in the Soul Society to do that, but it is legal here tonight.

After she drops the weapon, Sailor Mars' arm was starting to trickle with blood and then Rangiku sends her back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars looks like she's started to bleed on her arm and she is back into the ring.

Rangiku comes back into the ring and grabs a whip from the ring and then she wraps the whip around Mars' neck.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku is just choking out Mars with that whip.

Rangiku then starts pulling Mars across the ring while Mars was crawling on her hands and knees, with fans giving them a "S&M" chant.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't know about you, but I'm getting aroused from watching this.

After about thirteen seconds, Rangiku lets go of the whip and Mars was trying to get some air. Rangiku then goes over to the box of light tubes and rips open the box and grabs a light tube.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku's got a light tube, looks like this bout is about to get ultraviolent.

She then swings the tube onto Mars' back and breaking it apart as the fans popped because of that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Light tube to the back of Sailor Mars.

Then, Rangiku gets Mars close to the top left corner and just stares at the board of roses, thinking of some kind of plan.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, I think that Rangiku is going to send Sailor Mars into those roses.

Rangiku then whips Sailor Mars towards the roses, and Mars flips and lands back first into the roses. The board ends up breaking in half and Mars was rolling around in pain from the thorns, the fans went ballistic from that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh crap, Sailor Mars just ended up right into that board of roses.

Mars got up and dodges a clothesline from Rangiku, and Mars grabs a light tube from the box.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars has got a light tube.

When Rangiku turns around, Mars smashes the tube into her head and breaking it apart as Rangiku went down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a light tube shot to the head of Rangiku.

Mars takes the broken tube and when she sits up Rangiku, she carves the tube into Rangiku's skull.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Sailor Mars is carving the tube into Rangiku's head.

After one more carve, Mars drops the tube and Rangiku begins to slowly bleed from her head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And Rangiku has just been busted open.

Mars then grabs the box from the top right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars has got that box.

She dumps the box in the middle of the ring and inside it was a whole bunch of anal beads as the fans were just going insane for what they saw and she tosses the box aside.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That is a bunch of anal beads coming from that box.

Sailor Mars picks up Rangiku and was looking to powerbomb her.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars might look to powerbomb her.

But, Rangiku reversed it and Mars got back body dropped onto the beads as the fans chant, "this is awesome".

 **Dean Ambrose:** And Mars got back body dropped onto the anal beads.

Rangiku then grabs three dildos from the ring and places it on Mars' chest.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What does Rangiku have plans with those dildos.

Rangiku then double stomp the dildos onto Mars' chest as fans gave out a "that was awesome" chant.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Double stomp onto Mars' chest.

Then, Rangiku goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Mars as Rangiku bounced off the ropes.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Mars and Rangiku wants to keep her down.

Rangiku was looking to perform a leg drop on Sailor Mars, but Mars trips her off her feet and performs a STF and trying to make her tap out.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars reversed the move and puts in the STF.

Every second Rangiku was in this hold, was making the pain more brutal, but she did not tap out.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku is not going to give up.

She was crawling her way towards the box of light tubes and after about twenty seconds she finally made it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku has an idea to break the hold.

Rangiku then grabs a tube and smashes it into Mars' head, breaking it apart and letting go of the hold, as Mars was holding her head in pain.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Light tube to the head of Sailor Mars.

Then, Rangiku got up and rips apart Mars' gold and red head-piece, she then takes the broken tube and carves the tube into Mars' head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku is carving the tube into Mars' head and without her head-piece, she does not have any protection.

After one more carve, Mars' was now leaking blood from her head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Now Mars is started to bleed from the head.

Rangiku drops the tube and picks up a candle from the ring and stands over Mars (who was now on her hands and knees).

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku got that lit candle and she might burn Mars.

She dumps the hot candle wax onto Mars' back and she rolls around in agony from the wax.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Rangiku dumps that hot wax onto Mars' back.

Rangiku throws the candle away (lucky it didn't start a fire) and picks up a barb wire cat of nine tails whip from the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku has got that barb wire cat of nine tails.

She whips that object into Mars' back and that whip gets stuck into her back as the fans kept chanting, "holy shit".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, that whip is stuck onto Mars' shirt.

Rangiku then yells at the wrestling staff to get something from the back and went through the curtains to get it, as Rangiku picks up a vibrator from the ring and hits it into Mars' head and breaking it apart.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku just destroyed that vibrator.

Then, Rangiku then picks up two more light tubes from the box and smashes them onto Mars' back (she just got that whip off her back) and breaking them apart, the fans gave out an "oh".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Light tubes into the back of Sailor Mars again.

Rangiku then tosses the tubes aside and begins to punch her in the face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku is starting to punch away at Sailor Mars-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

What Dean was talking about was the staff came out of the curtains carrying a board of dildos as the fans went ballistic for that fucked up board.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That is a board of dildos.

 **Dean Ambrose:** This has to be the most fucked up death match in the history of Deathmatch Wrestling.

They placed the board inside the ring as Rangiku exited the ring and grabbed two chairs from the crowd and re-entered the ring with chairs in hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku has got some chairs from the crowd.

Rangiku then unfolds the chairs and places them about three feet away from the top left corner and then places the board on top of the chairs.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, I think Rangiku might put Sailor Mars through that dildo board.

Then, she picks Mars up by her head and leads her to the top left corner, but then Mars hits a super kick onto Rangiku's face which sent her into the corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Super kick by Mars and Rangiku got sent into the corner.

She thens lifts Rangiku on the top rope and after that, she grabs the other candles from the ring and pours the hot wax onto the board as fans were just cheering for what could be happening.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars just poured all that candle wax onto that board.

She then tosses the candles aside and grabs two more light tubes from the box and hits Rangiku in the head, breaking them apart and tossing the broken ones aside.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars just broke those tubes over Rangiku's skull.

Then, Mars climbs up to the top rope and try a hurricanrana on Rangiku, but Rangiku was hanging onto the ropes.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars tries for a hurricanrana, but it didn't work.

And then, with Mars still on her shoulders, Rangiku powerbomb her off the top rope and right through the board, breaking it in half and the fans chanting "holy shit".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Sailor Mars just got put through that board of dildos.

With Mars still down, Rangiku was still on the top rope and jumps off the top rope and performs a double stomp onto Mars' chest, the fans kept chanting, "J.C Bailey," because of that famous move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a double stomp from the top rope, made famous by the late J.C Bailey.

Rangiku then goes for the cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Mars as Rangiku was shocked that she was still in this match as the fans chant, "this is awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Sailor Mars and Rangiku is just shocked.

Rangiku then tosses the board outside the ring and sets up the chairs in the middle of the ring and then grabs six light tubes from the box and places them on the seats of the chairs.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Rangiku might finish off Sailor Mars right here.

Rangiku then picks up Mars and lifts her up for a powerslam, but then Mars' head was pointed towards the mat, which means it was going to be Tombstone time.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Rangiku might tombstone Mars.

Then, Mars reversed the move so that Rangiku's head was pointed towards the mat.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh no, Rangiku is about to be buried six feet under.

Sailor Mars then walks over to the tubes and plants a tombstone piledriver on Rangiku right through the tubes and breaking them apart as the fans went insane.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, tombstone piledriver onto the tubes.

Mars then goes for the cover.

1..2..3 and the ref signals for the bell and the match is over with the fans giving her a mild ovation.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It's over.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars has advanced to the Semi-Finals.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Sailor Mars.

The ref then raises Sailor Mars' arm as the fans were mixed by this result (some were Bleach fans and did not like it). Then Sailor Mars exits the ring and heads through the curtains.

 **Dean Ambrose:** You have to give credit to Rangiku, she battled with one of the toughest Sailor Soldiers and survived.

Rangiku slowly got up and was pouring blood out of her head with fans chanting, "thank you Rangiku".

 **Rangiku Matsumoto:** I may have lost, but I still have my fans.

Rangiku then exits the ring and grabs her kendo stick, then she walks up and enters through the curtains.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well, Rangiku seems to take this loss in stride.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Well, she still has the honor of being the lieutenant of the 10th division, but up next is our final first round match, it is Dawn vs. Sunset Shimmer in a light tube ropes and home run derby weapons death match, stay with us.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Sailor Mars was in the hallway, walking off the pain.

 **Sailor Mars:** One round down, two to go, Rangiku you just become a victim of the Sailor Soldiers. Us soldiers, we are not known for beating our enemies with lights and barb wire, but if it is allowed at this tournament, then I will take what I can get. To my opponents in the next round, be prepared to feel the flame and when this thing is over, I will take that trophy home for Sailor Soldiers, and you can believe that.

Rangiku was in her locker room, bloodied from that match.

 **Rangiku Matsumoto:** You know this was every fans dream match, a battle between the Sailor Soldiers and the Soul Society, and I got brutalized. Mars, you might be young, but you stepped up and faced me big time. We showed these people that we can a fight even without our powers and they loved every minute of it, I hope you win the trophy for all of Japan. Now, it is drink time.

 **I hope I don't get hate mail from angry Bleach fans after this bout, but Sailor Mars is the fifth person to advance into the Semi-Finals. There is only one spot left, it will be either the Aura Whisperer, Dawn, or the fiery former fall formal queen, Sunset Shimmer, in the Semi-Finals.**

 **Well, up next is our last first round match up, featuring two of my favorite female characters as Total Drama's Dawn faces MLP's Sunset Shimmer in a Light Tubes Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match, I can't wait I'm so excited.**

 **Leave me a review of your thoughts on this match and who would win our epic female death match. Send me a PM if you have any ideas for weapons. Until then, since IWA Mid-South King of the Death Matches is this week, Happy 15th King of the Death Matches, everyone!**


	7. It's TOD 3 All Over Again!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **P.S-What moment am I talking about from the chapter title?**

 **Chapter 7: It's T.O.D 3 All Over Again!**

The ring was again cleared of all the debris. Now, there was light tubes set up horizontally on the ropes (there was three tubes on each rope and each side had nine tubes in it, and there was a total of thirty-six tubes on all four sides), the ring was covered with loose light tubes and light tube bundles, along with different bats (there are plastic bats, water jug bats, and even a few tennis rackets) around the ring as well. Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring and the referee was standing near the bottom right corner.

 **("Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode plays)**

Out of the curtains came a beautiful long blonde hair girl. Dawn had on a grey muscle shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and on the back was the words, "Total Drama Death Match" on it, she also had on purple wrestling shorts (similar to Tyson Kidd's ring gear), and purple wrestling boots. She got a huge thunderous ovation from the crowd with them chanting her name over and over again (she was so popular among the Total Drama Fanbase), she then walked up towards the ring and slowly entered the ring (mainly she was a little bit nervous to be in a ring with fluorescent light tubes). She walked around the ring and then leaned up against the top right corner as her music lowered and the cheers died down.

 **("Fuel" by Metallica plays)**

Out of the curtains came a girl with light amber colored skin and medium length fiery red hair. Sunset had on a white tank top and over that was her trademark black leather jacket, she had on red hot pants, along with black and light purple wrestling boots. She had got a decent ovation from the crowd as she just ran up to the ring and rolled under the ropes and entered the ring. She just stand near the bottom left corner and took off her jacket and toss it aside as the music lowered and the cheering died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is the last opening round match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Light Tube Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match.

The fans responded with a huge pop because they were pumped up for this match, but they quiet down soon after.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from the Island of Radiation, Dawn.

The fans just popped once again with them chanting, "let's go Dawn," over and over again, and after a while, the cheering died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** And her opponent, from Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer.

The fans gave Sunset a mixed reaction (mainly because they want Dawn to win and Sunset to lose), then Justin exits the ring and the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match begins.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Here we go, our final first round match and it is nothing but light tube ropes and home run derby weapons.

 **Dean Ambrose:** One of these women will advanced to the Semi-Finals.

The two girls then walked out of their corners and just stared face to face (with Sunset getting the height advantage over Dawn), one was looking to land the first blow, but which one.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Which lady will get the first strike?

Sunset was the first to strike, then Dawn followed with a punch of her own, then it was a back and forth punch fest between the two females.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset lands the first strike, but now it has become a brutal brawl.

Sunset then knees Dawn in the stomach and goes behind her and locks her arms around Dawn's stomach.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset has locked Dawn in position and she might put her into those tubes.

Sunset then leads Dawn towards the tubes (between the top left and right corner) and was looking to push her into it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn might draw first blood in this match.

Dawn then elbows Sunset in the head, letting her go of the hold.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn gets out of that hold.

Sunset regains composure and hits a dropkick on Dawn, but she didn't move an inch.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dropkick by Sunset and Dawn is still standing there.

Sunset then dodges a clothesline from Dawn and when she turns around, Dawn hits her in the face with a regular water jug bat and sending her down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset gets hit in the face with that jug bat.

Dawn then swings the bat about three times into Sunset's back until the jug was sent flying out of the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn is smashing that bat into her back, who knew Dawn had such a mean streak.

Dawn then tosses the handle out of the ring and picks up Sunset by her head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well, Dawn has gotten Sunset back on her feet.

Sunset then punches Dawn in the face and grabs a thumbtack plastic bat from the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset just punched Dawn in the face and has got a thumbtack bat.

Sunset then swings the bat into Dawn's back as a few tacks got stuck on Dawn's shirt.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn just got hit in the back and those tacks are stuck on her.

Sunset drops the bat and picks up Dawn by her head and gives her a head-butt.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Head-butt by Sunset.

Dawn then gives Sunset a head-butt.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Dawn fires back with a head-butt of her own.

Then it was a back and forth brawl with constant head-butts to each other.

 **Dean Ambrose:** They are just going at it with back and forth head-butts.

Then, they just head-butted together repeatedly as the fans just popped for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, shades of Corporal Robinson and Tank with those head-butts.

And after one more shot, both women were knocked down as Sunset was right near the bottom right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And both women are down as Sunset tries to regain her balance.

Dawn then grabs the thumbtack bat and a light tube from the ropes (between the top and bottom left corners) as she walks over to Sunset (who was trying to get up).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn has got that bat and a light tube.

She then swings the bat right into Sunset's ass, with a few tacks sticking into her shorts, after she tossed away the bat, she swings the tube onto Sunset's back, breaking into pieces as gave out an "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Tack bat into Sunset's ass and a tube over her back.

After she drops the tube, Dawn exits the ring and grabs a chair from under the ring and then she re-enters the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn has got a chair, she must be planing something.

She then unfolds the chair and sets it near the top left corner. Then, she grabs a bundle with eight light tubes in it and places it vertically on the seat of the chair.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn sets that bundle on that chair.

Dawn then heads back to the corner where Sunset was and was looking to send her right into the tubes.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Dawn might send Sunset into that bundle.

Dawn then whips her into the corner, but she reversed it and Dawn was sent head first right into the tubes and breaking them apart as fans chanted, "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn just got send head first into that bundle.

Dawn then stumbled backwards and Sunset gets her with a german suplex followed by a bridge cover.

1..2.., and kick out by Dawn as Sunset grabs two light tubes from the bottom ropes between the bottom left and right corners.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn kicks out of that pin and Sunset is ready for more utlraviolence.

Dawn was slowly getting up and blood was leaking from her head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn is now starting to bleed.

As Dawn was on her hands and knees, Sunset then swings the tubes into Dawn's back breaking them apart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset just smashes those tubes over Dawn's back.

Sunset then tosses the tubes aside and grabs a plastic bat covered with plastic forks from the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset has grabbed that bat with plastic forks on it.

She then swings the bat into Dawn's back, breaking many of the forks and Dawn just flinched in pain.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset just swings the bat into Dawn's back.

Then, she forces Dawn up onto her feet and rakes what's left of the bat across Dawn's face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn is getting raked across the face with that fork bat.

Sunset then throws the bat away and whips Dawn towards the ropes (between the top and bottom right corners) and when her back hits the ropes, she breaks two tubes on the top rope as fans cheered for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn just broke those tubes on the ropes.

Then, Sunset gets Dawn and hits her with a exploder suplex.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Exploder suplex by Sunset.

Sunset then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Dawn as Sunset was a bit furious that Dawn was not out.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Dawn, she hasn't got much of a chance to fight since hitting that bundle.

Sunset then grabs a water jug bat covered in circular light tubes from the ring and waits for Dawn to get up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Dawn might want to crawl up into a ball for protection.

When Dawn was on her hands and knees again, Sunset violently swings the bat into Dawn's back and breaking the tubes apart as the fans kept chanting, "holy shit".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Dawn just got blasted with that light bulb covered jug.

She then drops the bat and Sunset grabs Dawn by the head looking for some sort of running Bulldog.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset might give a Dawn a Bulldog.

But, Dawn then pushes Sunset right into the top right corner, but when Sunset turns around Dawn blasted her in the face with a light tube covered crutch she got from the ring, which sent her back into the corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset just got hit in the face with that crutch by Dawn after she got pushed into that corner.

The fans were crazy for that unexpected shot with "that was awesome" chants as Sunset was pouring blood from her face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at Sunset, she is just leaking blood from her skull.

Dawn tosses the weapon away and when Sunset stumbles out of the corner, Dawn gets her with a suplex on the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Suplex by Dawn.

With Sunset down, Dawn grabs a tennis racket covered in ornaments from the ring and places it ornament first onto Sunset's chest.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn placed that ornament racket onto Sunset's chest.

Dawn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn is about to fly.

Dawn jumps off and hits a double knee drop onto the racket on Sunset's chest and breaking the ornaments in the process. Sunset was rolling in pain as fans kept chanting Dawn's name over and over again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a double knee drop by Dawn.

Then she goes for the pin on Sunset.

1..2.., and kick out by Sunset as Dawn just looked shocked by what had happened.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Sunset and Dawn is completely shocked.

She then goes to the ropes between the top and bottom left corners and grabs five tubes from the ropes and put them diagonally in the bottom left corner on the middle turnbuckle.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't like what Dawn is thinking of right now.

Dawn then picks up Sunset by the head and leads her to the tubes.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn might put Sunset into those tubes.

But, Sunset kicks Dawn in the chest and tries to slam her face first into the tubes, but Dawn held onto the ropes for safety.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn is just hanging on the ropes in order not to be put into those tubes.

But then, Dawn elbows her in the head, letting her go. Dawn bounces on the middle turnbuckle and locks her legs around Sunset's neck.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn might be looking for a head-scissors take down on Sunset.

But Sunset kept her ground and position Dawn's legs for a wheelbarrow suplex.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset might take Dawn for a horrible ride.

Sunset lifts Dawn up, but what happens is she slams her face first right into the tubes and breaking them apart, the fans just went crazy for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Dawn got slammed right into those light tubes.

But what happened after that was some of the glass cut into Dawn's right wrist and she was squirting out blood at a high rate, she covered her wrist in order to stop the blood from gushing.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh fuck, Dawn wrist is just pouring out blood.

 **Dawn:** (*screaming*) Get me some fucking tape.

Several of the ringside crew came out and started to tape up Dawn's wrist in order to stop the blood from flowing, while the ref kept Sunset back from doing damage for the time being.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I hate seeing this happen, but in a death match, anything can happen.

After Dawn was taped up, the medical staff were able to let Dawn continue in the match and now Dawn and Sunset were face to face again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Well, Dawn is able to continue in the match and they are face to face again.

Then, the two girls started to punch each other again as it was another back and forth brawl.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, they are punching each other again.

After about five seconds, Sunset knees Dawn in the gut and hits her with a DDT in the middle of the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset hits Dawn with a DDT in the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Man, Dawn hasn't got much of a chance since getting her wrist taped up.

Sunset then picks up Dawn and scoops her up, after she moves the chair out of the way, she then sets up her on the top rope in the top left corner. She then sets her upside down in a tree of woe position.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Sunset is looking to give Dawn a tree of woe dropkick.

Sunset then grabs two tubes from the ropes between the top and bottom left corners and places them near Dawn's face, then she grabs a barb wire tennis racket from the ring and places it near Dawn's face as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset places those weapons near Dawn's face.

Sunset then grabs the chair and folds it and then she points at Dawn as the fans went ballistic.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't like Dawn's chances of winning here.

Sunset then slams the chair right into the face of Dawn as the tubes break on impact and the racket into her face as well, the fans let out a huge pop for that move and they let out a "holy fuck" chant.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** HOLY FUCK!

A small pool of blood was being left on the ring mat as Dawn was just squirting out blood.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Dawn has to be out now.

Sunset then removes Dawn from the turnbuckle and drags her to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Dawn as Sunset was completely shocked that she kicked out and the fans chanted, "this is awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That is insane, how could Dawn kick out after losing so much blood.

Sunset then sets her up on her knees and grabs two light tubes from the middle rope between the bottom left and right corners.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset has grabbed two light tubes.

Then, Sunset lifts up Dawn's shirt exposing her back and swings the tubes onto her back and breaking them apart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset just broke those tubes onto Dawn's bare back.

Dawn then takes off her shirt and throws it away, she had on a purple sports bra under her shirt. Dawn's back had started to bleed after that strike.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Well, it looks like Dawn does not have much protection from that glass, except for that bra of hers.

Sunset then tosses the tubes away and grabs a bundle with two tubes taped together from the ring and places it against Dawn's chest.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh man, Sunset has evil intentions here.

Then, Sunset kicks the bundle right into Dawn's chest, breaking them apart as the fans chanted "holy shit".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh, Sunset just smashed those tubes across Dawn's chest.

Sunset then tried to pick up Dawn, but Dawn puts her in a small package pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Sunset as Dawn quickly got up and hooked Sunset's arm around her shoulder.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Sunset, I never expected Dawn to do that.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn looks to give Sunset a suplex.

Dawn lifts up Sunset and places her on the top rope between the top and bottom left corners. She then grabs a plastic thumbtack bat from the ring and places it on Sunset's back.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn has Sunset on the ropes and puts that thumbtack bat on her back.

Then, Dawn exits the ring and steps on the apron near the bottom left corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, Dawn is going to fly like a bird.

Dawn then leaps to the top rope and performs a front flip leg drop onto Sunset, sending the bat into her back and flipping her back into the ring. The fans just exploded with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, what a move by Dawn.

Dawn then drags the downed Sunset Shimmer to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Sunset as Dawn was shocked that Sunset kicked out of that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Sunset, I thought Dawn had the win here.

Dawn then grabs two tubes from the bottom rope between the top left and right corners and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner as she waits for Sunset to get up.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sunset shouldn't get up at this moment.

 **Dawn:** (*shouting at Sunset*) Get the fuck up Sunset.

When Sunset got up and turned around, Dawn jumps off the top and smashes the tubes over Sunset's head, breaking them apart and Sunset fell down with a thud.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset just got smacked with more light tubes and she is down.

But Dawn was not done yet, she exits the ring and looks under the ring and pulls out two chairs and re-enters the ring with chairs in hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Dawn has got two chairs from under the ring.

Dawn then unfolds the chairs and separates them a foot apart, she then picks up a light tube covered plastic bat (it had about eight tubes in it) from the ring and places it on the seats of the chairs, then she grabs two tubes from the ropes between the top left and right corners and places it on the seats of the chairs as well.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn has set up those tubes on the chairs, she must want to repeat what Sailor Mars did earlier.

Dawn then picks up Sunset for a powerslam, but Sunset reversed it and turned her around.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset got out of that powerslam and might have her own ideas.

Sunset tries for a clothesline on Dawn, but Dawn dodges it, but Susnet hits a forearm onto Dawn's back and locks her arms around Dawn's stomach.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dawn dodges that clothesline, but I think Sunset might put Dawn down for good.

Sunset then gets Dawn with a german suplex and sending her right through the light tubes and breaking them all apart as the fans chanted, "holy shit".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh shit, Dawn just got a german suplex right through those tubes.

Oddly enough, Dawn lands back on her feet, she was stumbling around after landing through the glass. Then, Sunset kicks her in the gut and grabs Dawn's head and Sunset ran up the turnbuckles on the bottom right corner and hits a Dudley Dog on Dawn.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Dudley Dog by Sunset.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** More like Sunset Dog.

Sunset then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Dawn as the crowd and Sunset were shocked that Dawn was still kicking.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Dawn, how in hell does she have any movement left after getting destroyed like this.

Sunset then drags Dawn closer to the bottom left corner and Sunset had an idea. She grabs five light tubes from around the ring and asks one of the ring staff for something.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** (*at the ring staff*) You have some of that tape left.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sunset has a plan with those light tubes.

The ring staff hands her black electric tape and she asks the ref to tape the tubes to her chest. So, Sunset places the tube against her chest and the ref starts taping the tubes onto Sunset's chest.

 **Dean Ambrose:** The referee is taping those light tubes to Sunset's stomach.

After about eight seconds, the tubes were stuck to Sunset like glue, Sunset then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset has got those tubes together, and she is up on the top rope.

Sunset then turns around and hits a moonsault from the top rope and onto Dawn. But, the tubes did not break at all and went insane for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, what a moonsault from the top rope and the tubes did not break.

The fans kept chanting, "one more time," for Sunset to do the moonsault again, so Sunset climbs up to the top rope again on the bottom left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset is looking to go another moonsault.

Sunset turns around and hits Dawn with another moonsault from the top rope, this time breaking all the tubes as the fans gave out "holy shit" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset hits another moonsault on Dawn and the light tubes break apart.

Sunset then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1..2..3 and the ref signals for the bell to be ringed and the match is over, the fans gave a good response even chanted, "great fucking match," afterwards.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** It's over, Sunset has won the match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And are field for the Semi-Finals is complete.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Sunset Shimmer.

The ref then raises Sunset's arm in victory. Afterwards, Sunset stands up on her own two feet, her face was covered in blood as well as her white tank top.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset Shimmer has won the match and that match was definitely more violent than Kai Brewer vs. Amethyst.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Yeah, and now she has to wrestle again after that brutal bloodbath.

Then, Sunset then demanded a microphone and the ref hands her one for her to speak.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sunset has a few words for Dawn.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** I just want to say before I begin this long speech, that I made it to the Semi-Finals. But for now, I want to say something to Dawn.

Dawn slowly got up back on her feet. Her light blonde hair had turned a bloody red and she was covered in blood from head to toe after that bloody bout.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Dawn, you have to be the toughest bitch I ever fought, even my battle with Twilight Sparkle never got this brutal. A lot of people wanted you to win this tournament, hell even I wanted you to win it as well. But, you gave me the most brutal battle in death match wrestling history, you may have lost, but you have lost fair and square and not by some dirt farmer who framed someone to get farther in the game.

Then the crowd gave out "Scott sucks" chant.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** To be fair Dawn, I think Scott is a douchebag too. But to someone, who nearly bled out in the middle of the ring from getting their wrist sliced open, you not only earned the audience's respect, but you earned my respect as well. It would be an honor to face you again, and do this all over again.

Then, Dawn and Sunset hugged it out and the fans gave a huge pop for these two hardcore females. Then, Sunset raised Dawn's arm in the air to know that she won the audience's approval.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I got to give it to Dawn, she shows some toughness in that match.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And these fans are loving her for that, they never expected her to put up a fight.

The fans gave her "thank you Dawn" and "please come back" chants as she rolls out of the ring along with Sunset Shimmer. While Sunset head through the curtains to get cleaned up, Dawn just looked at the audience and they chanted her name over and over again.

 **Dawn:** Looks like they won't ever forget me after that match.

Dawn then heads through the curtains and into the back area.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Well, that concludes our first round matches.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And up next, is the start of our Semi-Finals after they cleaned up the ring, so stay with us.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Sunset Shimmer was sitting on the bench, looking completely beat.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Take a good look, I just went through hell and back with Dawn and I won. My next mission, is the Semi-Finals, I know these matches get more violent, but I'm willing to become more violent. But when the tournament is over, I will take that trophy home for the Canterlot Wondercolts.

Dawn was in her locker room just looking down at her cut up wrist.

 **Dawn:** You see this, this is the result of fighting in a death match. Everyone keeps saying, you have to be a guy to do this or you have to fat and ugly to do this. Well I broke that stereotype, I'm a beautiful blonde haired girl and I just tore this place down. Forget about the guys, the girls are the next big thing in the death match scene. Sunset you were right about a few things, no one will forget me and the audience loves me for what I did. Sunset, I hope you win that trophy because you deserve it, now I got to get to a hospital to stop this bleeding.

 **Man, that was the bloodiest match in Fanfiction Wrestling history. I'm kind of upset that Dawn lost, but she did put up a fight against Sunset Shimmer and definitely earned the crowd's respect for her performance. I hope she will be okay after that brutal bump she took, well anyway, Sunset Shimmer is our final person to be in the Semi-Finals, and now we got our six competitors for the Semi-Finals.**

 **Here is our Semi-Finals match list:**

1\. **Barb Wire Madness 3-Way Elimination Death Match** \- Lumpy vs. Kai Brewer vs. Sunset Shimmer

2\. **Fans Bring The Weapons 3-Way Elimination Death Match** \- Homer Simpson vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Sailor Mars

 **Well those matches seem to be unique and I can't wait to see what mayhem happens during those match ups.**

 **Send me a review of what you think of this match and who will win our first semi-finals match, also send me a PM for any weapon ideas. Also, special thanks to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for coming up with Sunset Shimmer's entrance music.**

 **Anyway, we begin our Semi-Finals with Barb Wire Madness 3-Way Death Match in our next chapter. Until then, goodnight and congrats to our fanfic reader of the week (cue Tosh.0 theme song).**


	8. Barb Wire and Broken Bodies

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Also, if you didn't get the title from the last chapter, it was when Dawn sliced her wrist open, that moment was inspired by a moment from CZW's Tournament of Death 3, when SexXxy Eddy also suffered a cut on his arm and blood gushed from his arm (there should be a video of it on YouTube, go and look it up).**

 **Chapter 8: Barb Wire and Broken Bodies**

The ring was cleaned up once again with the light tubes gone from the ropes. This time, the ring ropes were vertically covered in barb wire, there was three barb wire boards (two on the bottom left and bottom right corners, also one on the ring side area between the bottom left and right corners, being held up by two chairs), there was also a barb wire pane of glass also on the ring side floor being held up by two chairs as well, right near the commentator's table, plus there was numerous barb wire weapons around the ring as well. Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring with the referee near the bottom right corner.

 **("Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the blue moose known as Lumpy, the crowd gave Lumpy a decent ovation as he still had on his ring gear from the first round and was cleaned up of the blood around his body. Lumpy walked around the ring, giving fans high fives and finally he enters the ring under the bottom ropes and he just stand near the top right corner, as his music lowered and the cheers died down.

 **("Asiattacker" by Jim Johnston plays)**

Out of the curtains came out karate guy, Kai Brewer, the reception he got was so negative simply because he cheated to win. Kai had still on his karate uniform from the first round and had some of the blood cleaned off his face (although there was some dried up blood still on his face), he just immediately ran right into the ring (via, under the bottom ropes) and just stand right near the bottom left corner, as his music lowered down and the negativity for him died down as well.

 **("Fuel" by Metallica plays)**

Out of the curtains came out Sunset Shimmer, the reception she got was better than her first round match with moderate amount of cheers for her performance. She still had on her ring gear from the first round, with her tank top having some blood stains and her face was covered in dried up blood (since she never got a chance to clean up after her match), she slowly walked around the ring, then she jumped the guardrail and heads to weapons alley. She grabs a barb wire chair from the alley and jumps over the guardrail and back to ringside. She then slid underneath the bottom ropes and enters the ring and then she drops the chair on the ring apron and stands near the top left corner as her music lowered and the cheers died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is a Semi-Final match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Barb Wire Madness Elimination Death Match.

The fans popped because this was a match to determine who would be in the finals first. But then, the cheering died down after a bit.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from the Land of Happy Tree, Lumpy.

Lumpy pumped up the crowd as they gave him an good ovation, but soon the cheering died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** Next, from the Black Dragon Dojo, Kai Brewer.

Kai just simply stand in the corner as the fans booed the hell out of him, but the booing died down after a minute.

 **Justin Roberts:** The final opponent, from Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset raised her fist in the air as the fans gave her a brilliant ovation as they keep chanting her name over and over again. Justin Roberts then exits the ring and the ref signals for the bell to be ring and the match begins.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Alright, our first Semi-Final match up has begun.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Whoever wins this match will be in the Finals.

The three fighters walked out of their corners and stood face to face to face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, this is so intense, which one of these individuals will land the first blow.

Then, Sunset and Lumpy begin striking Kai in the back as they brought him down to his knees.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lumpy and Sunset are taking down Kai early.

Then, they give Kai a hip toss and then Lumpy hits Kai with a leg drop, while Sunset hits Kai with a standing splash.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy and Sunset are double teaming on Kai, they don't want him to survive.

After that, Lumpy and Sunset begin to throw punches at each other, until Sunset kicks Lumpy in the stomach and drags him towards the ropes between the top and bottom left corners.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset looks like she might grind Lumpy's face into that barb wire.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And this barb wire has not been clipped, this is the real thing, not that fake ass shit you see in WWE or Impact Wrestling.

Sunset tries to grind Lumpy's face into the wire, but lucky Lumpy stick his hands on the ropes to avoid having his face up against the wire.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lumpy avoids the wire.

He then elbows Sunset in the face and tries to put her face first into the barb wire, but she puts her hands on the ropes to avoid the wire as well.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Now Sunset avoids it as well.

Then, Sunset knees him in the gut and picks up her barb wire chair from the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset has got that chair of hers.

She then swings the chair into Lumpy's back and he flinched in pain.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy just got hit in the back with that chair.

Then, Sunset walks over to Kai who was on his hands and knees and swings the chair onto his back as well, he was now laying on the ring mat and just in pain.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Now Kai gets the chair to the back.

Sunset then raises the chair in the air as they chant her name over and over again. She drops the chair and grabs Kai by the head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset has grabbed Kai by the head, what is she planning?

She drags Kai to the ropes between the top and bottom right corners. She then grabs the barb wire and carves it into Kai's face, which forced him to re-open his wound.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset is grating the wire into Kai's face which forced him to bleed again.

While that was happening, Lumpy grabs a barb wire light tube bundle (which had three tubes total) from the ring and approaches Sunset who was still grinding Kai's face into the wire.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Sunset should pay attention because Lumpy has that barb wire light tube bundle.

Lumpy then smashes the bundle onto Sunset's back and breaking it apart.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Light tube bundle to Sunset's back.

After he drops the broken bundle, Lumpy then grabs the barb wire chair and forces Sunset up on her feet, then he grinds the chair right into Sunset's face as the fans gave out an "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy is now grinding the chair into Sunset's face.

After one more scrape, Lumpy drops the chair and Sunset's face begins to bleed again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset's wound has begin to re-open.

Lumpy then whips Sunset into the ropes between the top left and right corners and she hits back first into the barb wire and when she holds her back in pain, Lumpy hits her with a pop-up powerbomb.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset hits the ropes and Lumpy gets her with a Kevin Owens like pop-up powerbomb.

Then, Lumpy goes for the pin on Sunset.

1..2.., and Kai breaks up the pin by stomping on Lumpy's head as the fans gave a pretty negative reaction because of it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Kai breaks up the pin and these fans don't like it.

Kai then picks a barb wire baseball bat from the ring and when Lumpy turns around, Kai swings the bat into Lumpy's face and sending him down with a thud.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy just got hit in the face with that barb wire bat.

Kai then swings the bat onto Sunset's ribs as she held them in pain after that move, and the fans gave Kai more boos for his brutal attack.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai now hits Sunset with that bat.

Kai then notices Lumpy getting up, and now he was just leaking blood from that shot.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at Lumpy, his face is pouring blood.

Then, when Lumpy got up on his feet, Kai swings the bat and again hits Lumpy in the face, sending him down again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai hits Lumpy in the face again with that bat.

Kai then drops the bat and picks up a barb wire covered cooking sheet from the ring and places it on Lumpy's chest.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai puts that cooking sheet on Lumpy's chest.

Then, Kai drags Lumpy a little bit closer to the top left corner and Kai climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is up on the top rope, what does he have plan?

Kai then leaps off the top rope and hits a flying elbow onto Lumpy's chest with the cooking sheet still on it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Diving elbow by Kai from the top rope and Lumpy is feeling the pain.

Then Kai goes for the pin on Lumpy.

1..2.., and Sunset breaks up the pin by hitting Kai in the back with a barb wire crutch she got from the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset breaks up the pin by hitting Kai in the back with that crutch.

As Kai was walking around holding his back in pain, Sunset swings the crutch again into Kai's back as he was on his knees as the fans were cheering because he was getting what he deserves.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And Kai gets hit in the back again with that crutch.

She then puts Kai on his back and tries to choke out Kai with the end of that crutch.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset is trying to choke out Kai with that crutch in her hand.

As she still had the crutch against Kai's throat, Lumpy had gotten up and grabs a barb wire kendo stick from the ring and walks over to Sunset and hits her in the back with that stick.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy just strikes Sunset in the back with that kendo stick.

But it didn't have an effect on Sunset as she turned around had a face off with Lumpy and his kendo stick.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, it is battle between crutch and kendo stick, but which one is better?

Then it turned into a makeshift sword fight between Lumpy and Sunset.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Here we go with a sword fight with Lumpy and Sunset, except it is with a kendo stick and a crutch.

This lasted for several seconds until Sunset kicks him in the stomach, forcing him to drop his stick and Sunset swings the crutch into Lumpy's head, knocking him down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset fights back with a crutch shot to Lumpy's head.

Then, Sunset swings the crutch into Kai's ribs, keeping him down at the moment.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset just hits Kai in the ribs with that barb wire crutch.

Sunset then drops the crutch and drags Kai about three feet away from the top right corner and Sunset climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, Sunset is ready to fly.

While Sunset was on the top rope, Lumpy regained his composure and was trying to hold Kai down so Sunset can get him, but Kai flips him into the ropes and Sunset loses her balance on the top rope and wrecks herself on the ropes, the crowd just cringed at that brutal sight.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh god, Sunset just wrecked herself on the ropes after Kai launches Lumpy into the ropes.

Kai suddenly got up and drags Lumpy out of the ropes. He then lifts him upside down and gives Lumpy a piledriver in the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai just gave Lumpy a sick piledriver in the middle of the ring.

Kai then notices Sunset getting her balance back on the top ropes, so he runs up to the top right corner and pushes Sunset off the ropes and she fells right into the barb wire pane of glass, breaking it into pieces as the fans just popped with "holy shit" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, Sunset just got sent through that barb wire pane of glass, thanks to Kai.

Kai then heads back to Lumpy and drags him to the top right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is dragging Lumpy back to that corner.

Kai then picks Lumpy up back on to his feet, Kai looks at the barb wire board that was on the bottom left corner, giving him an idea.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh no, looks like Kai has a plan for Lumpy.

Kai then whips Lumpy from the corner and Lumpy goes back first into the barb wire board in the bottom left corner and breaking it in half.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Lumpy just got slammed right into that barb wire board.

Kai then walks over to corner and yanks Lumpy out of the barbs and sets him about four feet away from the corner, then he places a part of the board (barbs first) onto Lumpy.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh god, I think Lumpy might go through more hell because of Kai.

Kai then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What does Kai have in store?

Kai then hits a Swanton off the top rope and onto Lumpy, who still had the part of the barb wire board on his body, the fans gave out a "that was awesome" chant.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Swanton off the top rope. You might hate Kai, but man that was impressive.

Kai then yanks the board off of Lumpy and goes for the cover on him.

1..2..3 and Lumpy was the first person to be eliminated in the match.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And Lumpy is out of the match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Lumpy fought hard, but his time is up.

 **1st eliminated- Lumpy: eliminated by Kai Brewer, via pinfall**

Lumpy then rolled out of the ring and was slowly crawled out of the ring, but not without getting a standing ovation from the fans.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like these fans are giving Lumpy the ovation he deserves.

After Lumpy entered through the curtains, Kai looks down at ringside to see Sunset Shimmer yanking the barbs off her shirt after landing into that pane.

 **Dean Ambrose:** We are down to two, Kai Brewer and Sunset Shimmer, one of these fighters will be heading to the finals.

Kai exits the ring and drags Sunset back into the ring and he re-enters the ring as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like this fight is taking back into the ring.

Then, Kai grabs the barb wire baseball bat from the ring and swings it into Sunset's back.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, Kai just strikes Sunset in the back with that bat.

Kai then tries it again, but Sunset moves out of the way and quickly gets back up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset luckily moves out of the way.

Sunset kicks Kai in the ribs and grabs the bat out of his hands, she then swings the bat into Kai's ribs as he was on his knees.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai just got hit in the ribs with that bat.

Then, Sunset whips Kai into the top left corner and Sunset thought of something to do with that bat of hers.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai got Irish whipped into that corner, and Sunset has a plan on her mind.

Sunset then holds the bat against her chest and hits a Stinger splash on Kai in the corner with the bat hitting into Kai's chest. The force of the impact sent Kai sitting down in the corner and the fans cheering Sunset's name over and over again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Stinger splash by Sunset and Kai is just in pain because that bat was used in that splash.

Sunset then drops the bat and picks up the barb wire chair from the ring and places it on Kai's face, and afterwards she backs up to the bottom right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset places that chair against Kai's face and-wait she isn't going to do this.

Sunset then rans at full speed and nails a dropkick on the chair that was near Kai's face. The fans went apeshit for that move with "holy shit" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh fuck, that was a loud dropkick.

She then removes the chair from Kai's face and drags him to the center of the ring and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as the crowd and Sunset were just in shock because Kai was still alive in this match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Kai and that is a complete shock he is still kicking, ever since he took that gnarly dropkick in the corner.

Sunset then exits the ring and grabs the two chairs that were used to hold that pane and re-enters the ring with both chairs in hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sunset has got both chairs and has brought them back into the ring.

Sunset then places the unfolded chairs about a few feet apart and about four feet away from the bottom right corner. She then grabs the barb wire board from the bottom right corner and places it on the seats of the chairs.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset has just set up that barb wire board onto those chairs.

Then, she sees Kai who is now pouring blood from his head, she then picks him up and leads him to the bottom right corner. She then places him up on the top rope on the bottom right corner and proceeds to climb up to the top rope as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is now up to the top rope and looks like Sunset might give him a superplex.

Sunset did try for a superplex, but it was not working because Kai was holding on to the ropes.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset is trying for a superplex, but Kai is holding onto those ropes like if it is his lifeline.

Kai then punches Sunset in the face about five times, then he puts Sunset on his shoulders, looking for a brutal top rope powerbomb onto that board.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh no, not this again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Shades of what he did to Amethyst in the first round-Oh shit.

But what Dean was talking about was that Sunset countered that move and gave Kai a top rope hurricanrana that sends him crashing into the board, breaking it in half. The fans gave out a "that was awesome" chant.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy shit!

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset countered the powerbomb into a hurricanrana that sends Kai into that board, but does Sunset has any energy left.

Sunset then slowly gets the pin on Kai.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as Sunset and the crowd was shocked and surprised that Kai had any strength left to kick out.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by Kai, that is insane, how could he kick out after that brutal move.

Sunset was then yelling at the ref because that should have been a three count. But after a while, Sunset then just shrugged off and thought of another idea.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset is getting mad at the ref, it is not his fault that Kai kicked out.

Sunset then grabs the two unfolded chairs and places them a few feet apart in the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sunset has a plan for Kai.

Sunset then exits the ring and grabs the barb wire board that was at ringside and slide it into the ring, she then re-enters the ring after that.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset has brought that barb wire board into the ring, she might finish that asshole once and for all.

She then places the board onto the seats of the chairs and gives out a cutthroat gesture signaling the end of Kai.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sunset might say goodbye to Kai Brewer.

She then picks up Kai and was looking to give him a powerbomb onto the board.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sunset is looking to powerbomb Kai into oblivion-wait, not this again.

Before Sunset could lift up Kai, Ty and Frank came into the ring again and started to punch and kick Sunset Shimmer.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Ty and Frank have came out and looking to cost Sunset the win.

Then, Kai joined in the brutality and started to stomp on Sunset as well.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Now Kai is joining in the attack.

Kai then rips off Sunset's tank top, exposing the red and yellow sports bra she had on.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, Kai is showing how disrespectful he can be.

Then, Ty and Frank lifted up Sunset onto Kai's shoulders, looking for some payback for what Sunset was about to do.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, I think I have seen this move before.

Then, Kai, Ty, and Frank gave Sunset a Shield like triple powerbomb that sends her right into the board and breaking it in half.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, what a triple powerbomb by Kai and crew.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Takes me back to the days of The Shield.

Then, Kai goes for the cover on Sunset.

1..2..3 and the ref signals for the bell to be ring and the match is over, the fans gave Kai an even more negative reaction because of how he treated Sunset Shimmer.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** It is over, Kai is the first person in the finals.

 **Dean Ambrose:** That is not right, those two cock suckers had to interfere in this match.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the finals, Kai Brewer.

The ref then raised Kai's arm in victory as the audience was even more negative at Kai, with them chanting, "Kai's a bitch".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Man, these people really hate Kai, and you know what, I hate him too after that assault.

Kai and his buddies then rolled out of the ring as Kai was smiling that he had won.

 **Kai Brewer:** Whoever meets me in the finals, be prepared to get your ass kicked.

Kai and his friends then entered through the curtains and into the backstage area. Meanwhile, the ring crew were cutting the barbs off of Sunset's back.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at Sunset's back, the barbs are stuck to her like glue.

After about a minute, they were able to get the barbs out of her back, but Sunset's back had started to bleed from the barbs.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at the back of Sunset Shimmer, that what happens when you land on barb wire.

Sunset then rolled out of the ring as she could hear the crowd giving her a standing ovation for her efforts, they chanted "thank you Sunset" and "please come back".

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at the crowd, they loved Sunset Shimmer for her run in this tournament.

Sunset then slowly walked through the curtains and into the backstage area.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I got to give it up to Sunset Shimmer, she gave her heart and soul into this tournament and the audience is showing her the respect she deserves.

 **Dean Ambrose:** After they clean up the ring, our next match is the second match to determine our second finalist, it is Homer Simpson vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Sailor Mars in the second Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match, we will be back.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Lumpy was standing up against his locker in his dressing room.

 **Lumpy:** Kai Brewer, you think you are the best just because you have your friends to cost people matches, well you are nothing but a fucking coward. I do things by myself, I don't need people to help me cheat, I hope that the person who makes it into the finals beats the living shit out of you.

Sunset Shimmer was on a bench trying to regain her composure.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Kai, you are nothing but scum, you have to bring in Ty and Frank to send me into a board of barb wire. I had the win in my grasp, then you have to take it away you self-centered little prick. When the finals come around, I hope someone cuts off your balls, you little bitch.

Kai was in his locker room with Ty and Frank as they were happy for the victory.

 **Kai Brewer:** I told all those douchebags that I'm the best and now I'm in the finals. No one will stand in my way, you saw what I did to Amethyst and Sunset Shimmer, I don't care about these women at all, all I care about is myself. My next stop is the finals, and when it is over, I will become your Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Man, Kai Brewer is becoming more hated every time he decides to bring his buddies in to cheat. But, Kai Brewer is the first person in the finals and it seems that Lumpy and Sunset are not too happy with that, and I agree with them on that.**

 **Send me a review of what you think of this match and who will be the second person to be in the finals. Also, up next is our Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match, so send me a P.M on any weapon ideas.**

 **Well, up next is Homer Simpson vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Sailor Mars in the Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match Semi-Finals, and whoever wins faces Kai Brewer in the finals. Until then, goodnight and congrats to "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont on winning IWA Mid-South's King of the Death Matches for the second year in a row!**


	9. It's Fandom Time, Part Two!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 9: It's Fandom Time, Part Two!**

The ring was cleaned up once again of the debris and the barb wire was cut off the ring ropes. Now the ring was filled with multiple weapons that fans had brought, including different light tube weapons, an Atari 2600, a Nintendo GameCube, a pane of glass that has the words "CZW" on the bottom right corner of the ring, there was also a door on the ringside area between the top left and right corners, plus there was two shopping carts filled with weapons at ringside as well (one was near the top left corner and the other was at the bottom right corner). Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring with the referee standing near the bottom right corner.

 **("Some Kind of Wonderful" by Grand Funk Railroad plays)**

Out of the curtains came Homer Simpson with all the blood cleaned off his face. He had on the same outfit he had on during the first round with blood stains on his shirt, and his right hand was bandaged up from the match earlier. He was greeted by a good ovation from the crowd as he just pumped up the fans further, he then walked into the ring and he just stand in the bottom left corner as his music lowered and the cheers for him died down.

 **(The Angry Video Game Nerd theme plays)**

Out of the curtains came out The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe, who had some dried up blood on his face. He had on the same ring gear from the first round, but it was just stained with blood, plus he had bandages wrapped around his head. He was greeted again by people singing his theme song, James immediately entered the ring and just stand in the top left corner as his music lowered and his cheers died down as well.

 **("Christian's Inferno" by Green Day plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the soldier of fire, Sailor Mars, who still had some dry blood on her face. She also had on the same ring gear from the first round, but with her left arm bandaged up from her match. She carried out a light tube crucifix (which had about twenty tubes in it) as the fans were giving her a decent ovation, she then fist bump some fans and places the crucifix at ringside, she then enters the ring and stands in the top right corner as her music lowered and the cheers for her died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** This is the last Semi-Final match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Elimination Death Match.

The fans gave an excellent ovation because it was fans bring the weapons, but it quiet down after nearly a minute.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from Springfield, USA, Homer Simpson.

Homer pumped up the crowd as they gave him a good ovation, but it quiet down after twenty seconds.

 **Justin Roberts:** Next, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe.

James raised his fist in the air as the fans chanted "AVGN" over and over again, but it was soon stopped after a little while.

 **Justin Roberts:** The final opponent, from the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo, Japan, representing the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Mars.

She just stand in the corner as fans were chanting her name over and over again and was soon lowered after that. Justin Roberts exits the ring and the ref signals for the bell to be ring and the match begins.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Here we go with our last semi-final match in the tournament.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Whoever wins this will face Kai Brewer in the finals.

Before anything could happen, Homer had an idea up his sleeve.

 **Homer Simpson:** (*saying to AVGN and Mars*) How about we have a punch out.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I don't know what Homer and the other competitors are doing, but we are about to find out.

Then, all three fighters exited the ring and they each grab a chair and then they re-enter the ring with the chairs in hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** They all have a chair in their hands, this might turn into a chair fight.

Then, the fighters unfolded the chairs and they sit down on the chairs in a triangle shape and was ready to punch.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I have seen this before, we are going to have bar fight.

First, Homer punches James right in the face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer just punch AVGN in the face.

James then punches Mars in the face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Now The Nerd punches Mars in the face.

Mars then punches Homer in the face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars now punches Homer in the face.

This little punch fest was going around about four times.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at this punch fest, shades of Necro Butcher vs. Tank or Necro Butcher vs. Brain Damage.

When it Mars' turn to punch for the fourth time, she chose to punch AVGN in the face, which knocked him off his chair.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars just knocked James off the chair.

Then, Mars gets up and starts punching Homer in the face multiple times, knocking him off his chair as well.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at Mars just punching the hell out of Homer Simpson.

Mars then folds the chair and hits Homer in the back with it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars just hit Homer in the back with that chair.

She then drops and picks up a weapon from the ring, which was a light tube bundle with six tubes in it (the tubes were 8 feet long).

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars has picked up that really long light tube bundle.

She then places the bundle on the bottom left corner and then picks up Homer and pushes him to the top right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think she might whip Homer into that bundle.

Mars then whips Homer out of the corner, but Homer counter-whips and Mars was sent chest first into the bundle, breaking the tubes apart as the fans went crazy for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars just smashed into that bundle.

As Mars stumbling backwards, Homer locks his arms around her stomach and hits a german suplex on her, followed by a bridge pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Mars as Homer got up and went after AVGN.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** German suplex by Homer Simpson, but lucky Sailor Mars kicked out of that move.

The two guys then started to battle near the top left corner (with AVGN right on the corner) and they hit each other with chops to the chest.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at this, Homer and James are just chopping each other.

Then, the nerd knees him in the chest and picks up a weapon from the ring, it was a seven iron golf club.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN picks up a golf club.

James then hits the club right into Homer's face, which sends him over the top rope and onto the ringside floor.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer just got hit in the face with that golf club and he got sent to the floor.

Then, James drops the club and exits the ring as well and AVGN starts to punch Homer in the face again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN is heading outside and is just punching Homer in the face.

Then, AVGN grabs something from the cart near the top left corner, it was a barb wire covered Pinkie Pie pony plushie.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James has got that hardcore Pinkie Pie plushie.

He then grinds it against Homer's face as he was screaming in pain.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, looks like friendship isn't magic for Homer Simpson.

James then keeps leading Homer right to middle of the ringside floor between the top left and right corners.

 **Dean Ambrose:** The nerd is still grinding that pony into Homer's face-Look out!

What they didn't know is that Sailor Mars had gotten up and when she bounced off the ropes, she hits an amazing flip onto Homer and AVGN from the ring onto the ringside floor. The fans gave her a "that was awesome" chant.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a flip by Sailor Mars onto Homer and James on the ringside floor.

Mars then got up using the guardrail and went around ringside and grabs a weapon from the ring, it was an Atari 2600.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars got up and has that Atari 2600 in her hands.

She walks back to AVGN and Homer Simpson, and AVGN was getting up as well using the guardrail (knocking the plushie out of his hands).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James should stay down, if he knows what's good for him.

When the nerd turned around, he got hit in the face with the system, knocking him down as fans gave out an "oh".

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN got a taste of his own medicine.

Then, she notices Homer getting up as well, having his face bloodied from the wound that was re-opened.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer is bleeding again and Mars might put him down again.

When Homer got up, Mars hits him in the face with that 2600, but Homer was still on his feet.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer got hit in the face with that game system.

Mars then sets the system down, and gives Homer a DDT right onto the 2600 that brought fans to cheers.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** What a DDT by Mars onto that system.

Then, Sailor Mars goes for the cover on Homer Simpson.

1..2.., and kick out by Homer as Mars just got up and was looking for something else.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Homer and Sailor Mars is searching for another toy.

She walks over and picks up her light tube crucifix from ringside and carries it over to where Homer and AVGN were still trying to get up.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars has got that crucifix of hers.

She then throws the cross onto AVGN's back and breaking it into pieces as the fans gave out "holy shit" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars just smashed that crucifix onto James' back.

She then tries to find another weapon from the cart near the top left corner and she pulls out an empty beer bottle.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars has got that beer bottle from the cart.

She then rips the bandage off of James' head and sets him back up on his feet.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars wants to punish AVGN further.

But before she could strike, the nerd kicks her in the ribs and yanks the bottle out of her hands.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN has got that bottle.

Then he cracks the bottle over Mars' head and breaking it apart to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James just smashes that bottle over the head of Sailor Mars.

He then drops the broken bottle, and picks up another weapon from the ring, which was a sickle and the fans went crazy.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, some crazy fan had brought a sickle to this event, and now AVGN has it in his hands.

He notices Mars stumbling around and he puts the sickle up against her forehead and grinding it into her skull, the fans were chanting "you sick fuck" at AVGN for his sick move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh fuck, James Rolfe is grinding that sickle into the head of Sailor Mars.

He then drops the sickle and Mars wound was re-opened on her head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars has been busted open again.

When James turned around after that sick display, Homer hits James in the face with a briefcase that he got in the ring, the case has the words "Money in the Bank" on it. The shot send James down with a thud.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN just got hit in the head with that makeshift Money in the Bank briefcase.

Homer drops the case and runs to the cart near the bottom right corner, and he pulls out a plastic bat covered in light bulbs as the fans were excited for this weapon.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer has got that bat covered in light bulbs.

Homer then walked back to where James was just as he was getting back up using the guardrail and was ready to strike the nerd down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James don't turn around, Homer is going to strike you down.

When the nerd turns around, Homer hits him in the face with the bat, breaking some of the bulbs in the process.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer hits AVGN in the face with that bulb bat.

Then he walks over to Sailor Mars and hits her in the back with the bat, breaking more bulbs in the process.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer smashed the bat onto the back of Mars.

Then, he heads back to AVGN and the wound on his head re-opened causing him to bleed.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN has been busted open again.

Homer then takes the bat with the broken pieces still on it and grinds it up against AVGN's face.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer is taking that bat and pushing up against James' face.

After a few more seconds, he removes the bat off of AVGN's face and drops the weapon to the floor.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Looks like Homer might think of something else to do.

He then walks over to Sailor Mars and throws her back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer throws Mars back into the ring.

Homer then re-enters the ring and picks up a light tube anarchy sign from the ring (the A was made of three tubes and the circle is a hula-hoop).

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer has that custom made anarchy sign in his hands.

Homer then places the sign on an angle near the top left corner, and he picks up Mars and he heads to the bottom right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer is looking to send Sailor Mars into that sign.

Homer runs out of the corner looking to tackle Mars into the corner, but Sailor Mars ends up kicking him in the gut and lifts him up looking to powerslam him.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Homer was looking to spear her, but Mars saw it coming.

Then, Sailor Mars powerslam Homer right into the anarchy sign and breaking the tubes apart as the fans just went crazy for that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer just got slammed right into that anarchy sign.

Homer was just rolling around in pain until Mars picked up Homer by the head was pushing him up against the middle rope.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars picks up Homer and is pressing up against the ropes.

Then Sailor Mars goes around the ring and picks up a Nintendo GameCube.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars has that GameCube, man I don't want to be the person that gets hit with that.

She then throws it onto Homer's back as the fans were chanting "that was awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars just throws that GameCube onto the back of Homer Simpson.

Mars then picks up another weapon from the ring, which was a pack of BBQ skewers.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars has got a pack of skewers.

She then rips open the pack and holds all the skewers in her hand, she then walks back to where Homer was struggling to get up and she was standing on top of him.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh man, don't tell me she is going to do this.

She then jams the skewers into Homer's head, then she uses her hand to hammer the skewers even further into Homer's skull.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh god, she is going all MASADA onto Homer Simpson.

She then lets go of the skewers and about twelve skewers (more or less) were stuck onto Homer's head. The chants the fans gave out range from "you sick fuck" to "MASADA".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at Homer's skull with those skewers still stuck in his head and these fans are loving it.

Sailor Mars then picks up Homer and drags him to the top right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars has Homer near the top right corner.

Sailor Mars whips Homer right into the bottom left corner and then she runs up and hits Homer with a boot to the face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars whips Homer into the corner and follows up by a boot to his face.

After that boot, Homer then sits on the ring floor in the bottom left corner. Sailor Mars then grabs a light tube bundle (with fives tubes in it) from the ring and places it vertically on Homer.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars has placed that tube bundle on Homer Simpson.

Sailor Mars then picks up a bag from the ring, then she opens up the bag and pulls out a bowling ball.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars pulls out that bowling ball.

She then kicks the bag away and lines up the ball straight to Homer.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh I think Mars might pull a strike here.

She then rolls the ball right into Homer's junk and breaking the tubes apart, as the fans cringed at that scene.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, Mars just pulled a seven ten split on Homer.

Homer was holding his nuts in pain as he leaned up against the middle rope between the top and bottom left corners. But he didn't see that AVGN got up and he sprayed Homer in the face with pepper spray he got from the cart he got near the top left corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Homer just got pepper sprayed, he must have forgot that James was still in the match.

As Homer was walking around blindly, he ends up getting smashed in the face by Sailor Mars, who picked up a small light bulb covered guitar from the ring and breaks the guitar (and some of the bulbs) on Homer's head and knocking him down with a thud.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, Homer just got whacked in the head like he was a piñata.

Sailor Mars then goes for the cover on Homer Simpson after dropping the broken guitar.

1..2..3 and Homer Simpson is the first person eliminated in the match.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars has eliminated Homer Simpson.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** She definitely wants to take out the bigger target and she succeeds at that.

 **1st eliminated-Homer Simpson, eliminated by Sailor Mars, via pinfall**

Homer then rolls out of the ring a short time later and a few of the ring staff carried Homer to the backstage area, but not without getting a standing ovation for his efforts.

 **Dean Ambrose:** These fans are giving Homer an ovation for his efforts, they definitely are giving these fighters the credit they deserve.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Now we are down to two again, it will be either Sailor Mars or AVGN in the finals.

Sailor Mars then grabs the GameCube again and throws it right onto AVGN's head on the ringside floor and the fans cringed at that site.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Mars just throws that GameCube onto James' face and it doesn't break.

Then, Mars exits the ring and grabs AVGN by the head and she leads him to ringside between the top left and right corners, then she grabs a set of pliers from the ring and opens them up, then she starts pressing it onto the nerd's face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars is just pressing that set of pliers against AVGN's head.

As the nerd screams in pain, she stops putting it against his face and then she hits the nerd in the head with it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Now Mars hits James in the face with that set of pliers.

She then grabs AVGN by the head and leads him to the cart near the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars has just lead James to that cart near us.

She then gets James with a belly-to-back suplex and he lands in the cart and breaking some of the light tube weapons inside of it, the fans gave "that was awesome" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** What a suplex by Mars and the nerd lands in the cart.

Sailor Mars then removes the guardrail and tells the people to move out of the way.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think Sailor Mars has something else planned for AVGN.

She then pushes the cart with AVGN still inside it out into the crowd and pointing the cart at the wall. She then points at the wall as the fans went ballistic at what was about to happen.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Mars has got some evil intentions for the nerd.

She then violently pushes the cart at a decent speed, and the cart smashes into the wall as the nerd's insides were in pain and he fell out of the cart and onto the floor.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh fuck, AVGN just felt the pain after that horrible ride he took.

 **AVGN:** (*shouting*) You fucking Sailor Soldier bitch.

Then, Sailor Mars goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by AVGN as Mars was shocked that he was still up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by James and he still has a chance to win.

Sailor Mars then grabs a weapon that was left in the cart, it was an glass encased photo of Dove Cameron.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Now Mars has a photo of Dove Cameron, man someone must hate the Disney Channel.

She then waits for AVGN to get up so she can hit him with it.

 **Sailor Mars:** Sing it Looouuudddd!

Then she tried to hit AVGN in the head, but grabs the photo to avoid it from happening.

 **Dean Ambrose:** James avoids the shot at the moment.

Then, he kicks Sailor Mars in the gut and yanks the photo out of her hands, then he smashes the photo over her head, sending glass flying everywhere.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh crap, Mars just got hit in the head with that photo.

Then, the nerd picks her up and tosses her back into the ringside area, while Mars was now squirting out blood from her head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Sailor Mars is back to the ringside area and now she is leaking like a faucet.

Then, AVGN walks back to the ringside area and throws Sailor Mars back into the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Sailor Mars is back into the ring, but James might be looking for something else.

But after searching around for a few seconds, he didn't find anything, so he re-enters the ring and picks up Mars by her head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN is picking up Sailor Mars and he might put her out for good.

But, Mars kicks him in the ribs and hits a double underhook DDT (aka Dirty Deeds) on the nerd and keeping him down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** DDT on James Rolfe.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Not as good as my finishing move, but it was decent.

Then, Sailor Mars grabs a cooler from the ring and brings it to the middle of the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars has got that cooler.

She opens the lid of it and pours out what was inside of it, what was inside was broken beer bottle glass, sawed off soda cans, and thorny plants, the fans went insane when they saw what was dumped out.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh my god, look at what has been poured out onto the ring.

Then, she gets a plastic bag from the ring and she dumps out what was in the bag onto the pile of glass, cans, and plants, inside that bag was pure shit as the fans went absolutely crazy for it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh good god, I think I'm going to be sick from that crap.

Then, Mars picks up the nerd looking to give him a piledriver onto that pile.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I think Sailor Mars is going to put AVGN into that pile.

But, AVGN back-body drops her into that pile as she screamed in pain.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Mars got reversed into that broken pile of shit.

 **Sailor Mars:** (*shouting*) Ah, it smells like dog shit.

AVGN then picks Sailor Mars up by the head as some of the plants were now stuck into her back, along with that poop.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at her back, it is covered in plants and that shit.

Then he whips Mars into the bottom right corner, hopefully to go through that pane of glass, but she stops in the nick of time.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN tries to put her into that pane but she stops before anything could happen.

She then turns around and James hits her with a dropkick that sends her into the pane of glass, breaking it into pieces as the fans went insane with "that was awesome" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Holy shit, Sailor Mars got sent into that pane of glass.

Then, the nerd drags Mars out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Mars as AVGN and the fans were in shock that Sailor Mars had any fight left in her.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I can't believe it, Mars just kicked out of that brutal move.

Then, AVGN exits the ring and grabs two chairs that were underneath the ring and brings them and himself back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** The nerd has got two chairs and has brought them into the ring.

He then unfolds the chairs and sets them about a few feet apart and about five feet away from the bottom left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Seems James has something on his mind.

He then exits the ring and grabs the door that was at ringside and brings it and himself into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN has brought that door into the ring.

Then, he sets the door on the seats of the chairs and then he picks up Sailor Mars and places her on the top rope on the bottom left corner, looking for a back suplex.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Mars is up the top, AVGN is going to put her six feet under.

AVGN then sets her on his shoulders and climbs up to the top rope, and the fans were going crazy for what was going to happen.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, it's going to be World War III here.

AVGN then gives Mars a sit-out powerbomb off the top rope and through the door, breaking it in half as the fans went apeshit for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Holy fuck, AVGN just killed Mars with that move.

Then AVGN goes for the pin.

1..2..3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match was over and the fans went wild after that with them chanting "great fucking match".

 **Dean Ambrose:** James did it, he battled through hell and won.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** The Angry Video Game Nerd has made it to the finals.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and advancing to the finals, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe.

The ref then raises his hand in victory as the fans kept chanting "AVGN" over and over again, he was bloodied but he was happy he made to the finals.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN is joining Kai Brewer in the finals, but after the match he went through, will he be able to win it.

Then, AVGN helps Sailor Mars up on her feet as she was broken and bloodied after that gruesome bout.

 **AVGN:** You have to be the toughest fucking Sailor Soldier ever, and you definitely earned my respect after that fight.

Then, the two shook hands in respect as the crowd went back to back with "AVGN" and "Sailor Mars" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Man, these people love these two fighters after that gruesome bout they went through.

AVGN then exits the ring and heads up the entrance way, through the curtains and into the backstage area. Then, Mars rolls out of the ring and heads up the entrance way as she hears the fans chanting "thank you Mars" over and over again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** These people are giving Mars what she deserves for being one of the toughest Sailor Soldiers out there.

She then heads through the curtains and into the backstage area.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well, up next is the match we have been waiting for, the finals of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is Kai Brewer vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd, coming up next.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Homer Simpson was sitting on a bench with some skewers still stuck to his head.

 **Homer Simpson:** Well, I lost the match and it fucking sucks, but Sailor Mars is really tough for a female. Now, I just want to grab some Duff beers and drink the pain away from my skull.

Sailor Mars was in her dressing room just walking back and forth.

 **Sailor Mars:** A lot of you know of how I hate guys because they show no trust and no respect for me. But, James Rolfe you definitely earned the respect from me after that bout, you have to put me through a door to beat me. If we need a guy to join the Sailor Soldiers, you will be the first guy to call. I just hope that Usagi doesn't give me shit after that match.

AVGN was in the hallway looking amped up.

 **AVGN:** You just saw history be made as I made it to the finals of this tournament, Kai Brewer, I hope you ready to face someone that just went through hell to make it here. When you are in the ring, I'm going to pretend you're a copy of Ride to Hell and beat you until you be coughing out your teeth. So, be prepared to face the future fucking Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Well, that match was definitely match of the year quality (in my eyes), now James Rolfe has moved into the finals and will be facing Kai Brewer in the finals.**

 **The Finals will be a FMW Glass Explosion Death Match (FMW stands for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, a wrestling company based in Japan, just google it and you know what I'm talking about), two corners will have panes of glass and the other two corners will have light tube boards, one side of the ringside floor will have a Caribbean Spider Web and the other side of the ringside floor will have a pyramid of light tube log cabins, oh I forgot to mention that two random corners as well as the ringside weapons will be rigged with explosives, plus there will be multiple light tube bundles around the ring.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of this match and who will win our wild and possibly violent finals. Also, I will no longer be taking any P.M's for weapon ideas because we have no more Fans Bring The Weapons Matches. I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, LordryuTJ, and every reader who came up with weapon ideas.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is The Finals as Kai Brewer will face The Angry Video Game Nerd to see who will win the trophy. Until then, time to watch Big Brother.**


	10. The Finals are Here!

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Summary: Twelve of the most insane characters from around the universe compete to see who is the Master of Death Matches**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, CZW, IWA Mid South, BJW, WXW, Deathproof, or any wrestling company whatsoever. I also don't own Cartoon Network, Capcom, Mondo animation, FOX, Hasbro, Fresh TV, or any animation, anime, video game, TV, or internet companies as well, these and the wrestling companies are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Rated M for ultraviolent wrestling violence, coarse language and sexual references.**

 **Chapter 10: The Finals Are Here!**

The ring was cleared of the debris once again. The bottom and top left corners had a pane of glass in it, the top and bottom right corners had a light tube board (with about six tubes on each board) in it, outside the ring was the Caribbean Spider Web between the top left and right corners, there was a pyramid with five light tube log cabins at ringside as well between the bottom left and right corners, plus there was multiple light tube bundles of various size in the ring as well, and the fans in the front row had to move several feet back for safety reasons due to explosives being involved in the match. Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring with the referee Drake Wuertz (who was the ref for all the matches) standing near the bottom right corner also in the middle of the ring was the custom made trophy for the winner, the trophy was a sliver skull and crossbones (wrapped in barb wire) with a crown on top of the skull, the skull was attached to a steel column and that column was stuck to a square base that has Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches engraved on a bronze tag on the trophy base.

 **("Asiattacker" by Jim Johnston plays)**

Kai enters out of the curtains still in his outfit from the last match, he had dried blood around his face as the fans were just booing the hell out of him. He slowly enters the ring as he just stands near the bottom left corner as his music lowered and the boos he was receiving died down.

 **(The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme plays)**

The Angry Video Game Nerd enters out of the curtains still in his outfit from his last match, his clothes were stained with blood, and his face was covered in dried up blood. He was greeted by the fans singing his theme song again as he limped to the ring, he then enters the ring and stands near the top right corner as his music lowered and the cheers for him died down.

 **Justin Roberts:** Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the finals of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, it is a FMW Glass Explosion Death Match.

The fans went absolutely crazy because they were anticipated to see who will win this tournament, but they quiet down soon after.

 **Justin Roberts:** Introducing first, from The Black Dragon Dojo, Kai Brewer.

Kai raised his fist in the air as the crowd gave him such loud boos, but the boos lowered down after a little while.

 **Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe.

He just stand in the corner as the fans gave him a huge ovation. Justin Roberts then exits the ring as the ref holds up the trophy and shows the trophy to both Kai and AVGN, then he raises it into the air and hands the trophy to one of the wrestling staff at ringside and then the ref signals the bell to be ring and the finals begin.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well everyone, after eight brutal death matches, it has come to this.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It is Kai Brewer vs. James Rolfe in our explosive finals.

The two men went face to face with each other, but Kai immediately called for back up as Ty and Frank came from the back and entered the ring.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Great, not this again we are not going to get a fair fight.

James tries to attack Kai, but he couldn't handle the three-on-one assault as the guys kept punching and kicking AVGN like he was an animal.

 **Dean Ambrose:** This is enough, someone needs to teach these guys a little respect.

After what felt like minutes of torture, the audience cheered as they look at the entrance stage and a guy runs through the curtains, that guy was the nerd's right hand man, Mike Matei, who was carrying a light tube bundle with eight tubes in it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Look at this, it's Mike Matei, he is here to help AVGN.

Mike enters the ring and was looking to strike Kai in the head, but when he swung Kai ducked and Mike nails Frank in the head instead, breaking the tubes apart and sending Frank down.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh, Kai ducks and Frank gets hit in the head with that bundle.

Then, Kai and Ty then focus their attention on Mike as they start punch and stomp at him like crazy as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Great, now they are ganging up on Mike Matei, they don't care about anything other than themselves.

Then, the audience cheered again as they looked at the entrance way and out of the curtains came out Guitar Guy (the guy who sings the AVGN theme song) and he was carrying a light tube covered electric guitar.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Here comes Guitar Guy, he wants to help out his friends in need.

He stands up on the ring apron and when Ty turns around, Guitar Guy hits him in the face with the guitar, breaking the tubes and sending him down.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Ty got smashed in the face with that light tube electric guitar.

Guitar Guy and Mike Matei then drag Ty and Frank out of the ring and lead them to the backstage area, therefore making it a one-on-one fight.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Alright, now it is back to a fair fight again.

AVGN then gets up and turns Kai around, then he starts punching him in the face multiple times.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James is just punching Kai in the face, payback for what he has done in the tournament so far.

Then, AVGN knees Kai in the gut and drags him to the light tube board on the top right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** The nerd drags him to that board, I think he might put him into it.

AVGN then tries to put him into the board, but Kai holds his hands on the ropes to avoid going into it.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai holds onto those ropes for safety.

Kai then elbows AVGN in the gut to break the hold, and then Kai tries for a clothesline but James ducks it and Kai nearly goes through it.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai tries for a clothesline on the nerd, but he dodges it and Kai nearly lands through that light tube board.

Then, AVGN tackles Kai right through the board, breaking the board and the tubes in the process, not to mention setting off the explosives in that corner. The fans went insane for what they saw with "holy shit" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh shit, Kai got tackled into that board and he just set off the first of four explosives.

AVGN then slowly pulls Kai out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as James gets up and grabs a light tube bundle (filled with nine tubes) and throws in onto Kai's back, breaking it into pieces.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai kicks out and AVGN throws that bundle onto Kai's back.

AVGN then grabs another bundle from the ring (with five tubes in it) and places on Kai's chest, then he double stomps the bundle onto Kai's chest, breaking it into pieces as the fans burst into cheers for that move.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Double stomp by James onto that bundle.

AVGN then grabs another bundle from the ring (with eleven tubes in it) and picks up Kai by the head.

 **Dean Ambrose:** The nerd is still punishing Kai for what he has done.

But, Kai throws AVGN out of the ring with the bundle still in hand and landing near the commentator's table.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, Kai just throws AVGN right near us.

Then, Kai exits the ring and yanks the bundle out of James' hand and was waiting for him to get up.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, Kai is ready to strike back.

When James got back up, Kai swings the bundle right into AVGN's head, breaking it into pieces and landing right onto the commentator's table.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh, AVGN just got hit in the head with that bundle and lands right on top of our table.

Kai drops the bundle and grabs a chair from under the ring and places it on AVGN's chest, then Kai climbs up on the apron and up onto the top rope on the bottom right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai placed the chair onto the nerd's chest and Kai is climbing up to that top rope.

Kai then stands up on the top rope and launches off the top rope with an elbow drop onto the chest of the nerd, plus breaking the table as the fans chant "holy shit" and "that was awesome".

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Kai just hits the elbow from the top rope and onto the nerd.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And our table is completely destroyed, Kai is willing to do anything to win that trophy.

Kai then goes for the pin on the nerd at ringside.

1..2.., and kick out by AVGN as the fans went insane for that move, and AVGN's face was starting to bleed again from that bundle shot to the head.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kick out by AVGN and his face is starting to bleed again.

Kai then picks up James by the head and drags him back into the ring.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Looks like this fight is heading back into the ring.

Kai re-enters the ring and begins to stomp on AVGN's head to keep him down for the moment.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is stomping on the nerd's head to try to keep him down.

Then, Kai grabs an eight foot light tube bundle from the ring (it had ten light tubes in it) and he places it on the pane of glass on the top left corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai has put that light tube bundle onto that pane of glass.

Kai then sets AVGN on his feet and instead of whipping him into that corner he whipped towards the light tube board on the bottom right corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai is looking to whip AVGN into that board.

But Kai did not let go, instead he whips James towards the pane of glass and when Kai lets go, James flips right into that bundle and the pane of glass, smashing the objects into pieces as fans went crazy with "holy shit" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** HOLY FUCK!

Kai then drags James out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by AVGN as Kai was shocked that James kicked out and the fans went crazy seeing James continuing in the match.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, James kick out of that pin, I can't believe he is still alive in this match.

Kai then grabs another light tube bundle from the ring (which had five tubes in it) and picks up the nerd back onto his feet.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai has got James back on his feet and has that bundle in his hands.

Kai then whips AVGN towards the ropes between the bottom left and right corners and when he bounces off the ropes, Kai tries to hit James with the bundle but AVGN ducks the shot.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai whips AVGN into the ropes and tries to hit him with that bundle, but he misses.

When AVGN bounces off the ropes between the top left and right corners, Kai tries to swing again but AVGN ducks again.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai tries again, and AVGN dodges it again.

James then turns around and kicks Kai in the stomach and grabs the bundle from his hand. Then, he hits Kai right in the head and smashing the bundle to pieces.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN kicks Kai in the stomach and nails him with that light tube bundle.

AVGN drops the bundle and then tries to clothesline Kai out of the ring, but Kai reversed it and he back-body drop AVGN out of the ring. But AVGN was lucky enough to hang onto the ropes and avoids the Caribbean Spider Web.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh god, AVGN avoids that spider web.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** If he didn't grab those ropes, he would have been sent into that web.

AVGN regained his composure and stood up on the apron as the crowd gave a decent ovation because he didn't fall in.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Well, I think AVGN should get in the ring before something bad happens.

But what James didn't know is that Kai grabs a bundle with thirteen tubes in it and waits for the nerd to turn around.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh god, James get back in the ring now.

When James turns around, Kai throws the bundle at James' face and smashing it into pieces.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh crap, James got hit in the face with that bundle.

That bundle hit cause James to tip over and fall off the apron and into the spider web, setting off the explosives. The blast knocked Kai down as well as the fans chant "that was awesome" for that wild bump.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** OH SHIT!

 **Dean Ambrose:** Both AVGN and Kai are down after that brutal explosion.

Kai then was slowly crawling out of the ring (the wound on his head re-opened causing him to bleed again) and goes under the ring, and after a few seconds he pulls out two steel chairs.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai has got those steel chairs from under the ring.

He then re-enters the ring with chairs in hand. Then he unfolds the chairs and sets them a few feet apart and six feet away from the bottom right corner.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai must have some ultraviolent plans for the nerd.

He then picks up the light tube board from the bottom right corner and places it on the seats of the chairs, then Kai grabs another light tube bundle from the ring (it had twenty-five tubes in it) and places it on the board.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, look at bundle that Kai has and he puts it on that board.

Then, Kai sees the nerd getting up after removing the barb wire off his shirt and up on the ring apron.

 **Dean Ambrose:** AVGN has gotten up after that bump and is on the apron.

Kai grabs AVGN by the head and drags him back into the ring and near the bottom right corner. Kai then lifts AVGN up on the top rope on the bottom right corner and Kai climbs up to the top rope as well.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Kai and AVGN are on the top rope, this is going to be bad.

Then, Kai tried for a superplex on AVGN, but James elbows him in the head, breaking the hold.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai tried to go for a superplex, but it didn't work.

Then, he forced Kai to sit with him on the top rope as AVGN tried for a superplex of his own, but that was not what he was going to do.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** James was trying to go for a superplex, but he must of changed his mind.

Instead, he hooks Kai's arm around his shoulders and hits a Spanish Fly off the top rope and right through the light tube board, breaking it in half and smashing all the tubes in the process. The fans went absolutely apeshit for that move with "that was awesome" chants.

 **Dean Ambrose:** HOLY SHIT!

 **Thumbtack Jack:** That has to be it.

AVGN then weakly goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Kai as James and the audience were in shocked that Kai was able to get up after that move.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kick out by Kai, he must not be human, no one could kick out of that move.

AVGN then slowly picks up Kai and leads him to the pane of glass on the bottom left corner.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I think AVGN is looking to put Kai into that pane.

But Kai gives him a low blow as AVGN looked like someone cut off his balls.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh god, AVGN just got hit right in the nads.

Then, Kai gives him a tornado DDT off the ropes and right into the pane of glass, breaking it apart and setting off the explosives. The fans went insane with "holy shit" chants.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh my god, Kai hits a tornado DDT onto AVGN and they go through the pane of glass, setting off the explosives.

 **Dean Ambrose:** But who got it worse?

After several seconds, Kai slowly dragged AVGN out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by AVGN as the fans cheered that James was still in the match, while Kai was in pure shock.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Oh crap, James kicks out and the match is still going.

The fans started chanting "this is awesome", then Kai picks up AVGN and lifts him up for a powerbomb and he looks over at ringside, possibly to send James into that pyramid of log cabins.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai is looking to put AVGN right into that pyramid of hell.

But, AVGN started to punch Kai in the head and after the sixth punch, he lands back on his feet and kicks Kai in the face.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** The nerd punches Kai in the head, followed by a kick to the face of Kai Brewer.

Then AVGN picks up Kai in a gorilla press position and walks over towards the pyramid as the fans went insane for what will happen.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Oh man, don't tell me that James is going to do this.

James then tosses Kai out of the ring and he lands right through the pyramid of log cabins, smashing it into pieces and setting off the last of the explosives. The blast send James onto his knees as the fans went ballistic for what they saw.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

 **Dean Ambrose:** Kai just went through that pyramid of hell, he is done.

AVGN then grabs a bundle with eight tubes in it and places it in the middle of the ring, then he exits the ring and drags Kai back into the ring. Then, AVGN re-enters the ring after that.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I don't think AVGN is done yet.

Then, AVGN picks up Kai and gets him in a underhook position, then he hits a Tiger Bomb on Kai right into the bundle and breaking it into pieces as the fans went crazy.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Tiger Bomb on Kai right through that light tube bundle.

Then, AVGN goes for the pin.

1..2..3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match is over as everyone gave AVGN a thunderous pop because he won the tournament.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** He did it! AVGN has won Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches!

 **Dean Ambrose:** These fans are loving it.

 **Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner and The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe!

The ref raises James' arm in the air as James was just bloodied after what he went through, but then James tosses Kai out of the ring as the fans keep chanting "AVGN" over and over again.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** And James tosses Kai out of the ring like he is a pile of trash, and Kai totally deserves it.

Then, the nine other fighters came out of the curtains to congratulate James Rolfe (except for Dawn who was at the hospital getting treated for her injuries), along with Mike Matei and Guitar Guy.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Look at the field coming out to show respect to the nerd.

Then, they see a bloodied Ty and a bloodied Frank carry Kai out of the ringside area and through the curtains and into the backstage area.

 **AVGN:** (*shouting at the three guys*) Yeah, you better run you stupid fucks.

Then, Thumbtack Jack came out of the commentator's area and came into the ring with the trophy in hand.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** AVGN, on behalf of everyone here tonight, I present you with this trophy.

Then, Thumbtack Jack hands James the trophy as the entire universe gave James a standing ovation for his performance.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Now before I hand the mic to James, I want to let all of you know that Dawn is going to be fine, the hospital says her injuries weren't as bad as they thought.

The audience breathe a sigh of relief since they were worried for her safety. Then, Thumbtack Jack hands James the microphone.

 **AVGN:** When I first heard about this tournament I thought it was a joke that someone had made, but then I see it was true I was like, "what the fuck did I get myself into". I thought dealing with E.T: The Video Game was wild, then I see this clusterfuck they put on in Delaware, Tennessee, California, Japan, and everywhere else, I was like "I could handle it". I drop all the shit I had and prepared myself for whatever hell I was going into, and it paid off in the fucking end. When I got here, and saw who was in this thing, all I could think of is "this guy must want the most random competitors in this shitfest". But then, after seeing match after match, I see these people have what it takes to compete for something like this, so give everyone here the respect that they fucking deserve.

Then, the audience gave everyone who competed here today a standing ovation for their performances and sacrificing themselves for these fans. But after the cheers died down, James speaks again.

 **AVGN:** From Action 52 to Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing, from Desert Bus to everything in between, I have done it all. Now I can add another thing to my resume, The Fanfiction Master of the fucking Death Matches. I would want to thank my fucking friends, Mike Matei and Guitar Guy, my wife, April Rolfe, and most importantly, I want to thank every fucking fan that came and saw us beat the shit out of each other for your enjoyment, without you there wouldn't have been this tournament.

The fans gave out a huge pop chanting "this was awesome" over and over again. After several seconds, the message received sound was made throughout the arena as everyone was quiet throughout the arena because they never expected that to happen (oddly enough, the laptop wasn't there). Dean Ambrose then picks up another mic as he looked at his phone.

 **Dean Ambrose:** Delaware, I have got a message from The Extreme Brony, for some strange reason.

The competitors looked at Dean with confusion because they did not know what was going on.

 **Dean Ambrose:** It says here, "I see how many people like this new breed of Fanfiction Wrestling. So, in honor of this popular wrestling event, I'm announcing that this tournament will be coming back next year and making it an annual event. Also, like IWA Mid-South's King of the Death Matches and IWA Deep-South's Carnage Cup, this event will be over two days with sixteen competitors, and I'm announcing two of the fighters for next year's tourney."

The fans popped because the tournament was coming back next year, and even bigger than ever. Then, the audience quiet down as Dean Ambrose keep reading The Extreme Brony's message, while AVGN had this look of interest to see who will be in the tournament.

 **Dean Ambrose:** "The first person in the tournament will be the defending champion, The Angry Video Game Nerd. The second person in the tournament will be facing AVGN in the first round. She is not only one of the most popular character in all of anime, she is also the most influential character in all of western culture. She is the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, yes I'm talking about, Sailor Moon!"

AVGN's jaw just dropped as the fans went ballistic that Sailor Moon and James Rolfe will face off in the first round of next year's tourney. AVGN look at the crowd to see Sailor Moon stare at James from the guardrail, it was going to be wild for sure.

 **Dean Ambrose:** "Good luck, you are going to need it."

 **AVGN:** Whatever, it is next year, so let's get this fucking party, put on the music and let's have a huge after-party.

Then his music plays as everyone in attendance (plus the competitors) all sang AVGN's theme song. Mike Matei and Guitar Guy then lifts James on their shoulders as James held the trophy in the air as the fans kept cheering for AVGN .

 **Thumbtack Jack:** I can't believe it, this tournament will be an annual event, over two nights and with sixteen competitors fighting it out to see who is the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Dean Ambrose:** I can't wait for next year, The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Sailor Moon in the first round, it is going to be epic.

 **Thumbtack Jack:** Well, that it is for us, from Newark, Delaware, I'm Thumbtack Jack.

 **Dean Ambrose:** And I'm the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, goodnight and see you next year.

The final shot was AVGN still on the shoulders of Mike Matei and Guitar Guy, celebrating his win as the cameras fade to black.

Then, the screen shows a skull and crossbones with a disclaimer above it. The male WWE narrator speaks.

 **Narrator:** Warning, the moves in the show were done by trained characters. Do not try this home, it can cause serious injury, paralysis, or even death. It should only be viewed from the stands or from the comfort of your home, you have been warned.

 **Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches Results:**

 **Round One:**

1\. Lumpy def. Frank West- **Thumbtack Death Match**

2\. Homer Simpson def. Red Forman- **Carpet Strips and Toothpick Weapons Death Match**

3\. Kai Brewer def. Amethyst- **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match**

4\. The Angry Video Game Nerd def. Duncan- **Weapons of Mass Destruction Death Match**

5\. Sailor Mars def. Rangiku Matsumoto- **Extreme Japanese Fetish Death Match**

6\. Sunset Shimmer def. Dawn- **Light Tube Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match**

 **Semi-Finals:**

7\. Kai Brewer def. Lumpy and Sunset Shimmer- **Barb Wire Madness Elimination Death Match**

8\. The Angry Video Game Nerd def. Homer Simpson and Sailor Mars- **Fans Bring The Weapons Elimination Death Match**

 **Finals:**

9\. The Angry Video Game Nerd def. Kai Brewer- **FMW Glass Explosion Death Match**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this historic Fanfic Wrestling event and don't ever try this at home, it is very dangerous and you could die from it.**

 **Also, that announcement about a second tournament is completely true, I will be making another Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches and future FFMOTDM tournaments. The Angry Video Game Nerd will return to defend his crown, competing alongside Sailor Moon and fourteen other crazy characters from around the universe.**

 **Also, I will be choosing competitors for the tournaments so don't get mad if a favorite is not in it.**

 **Send me a P.M on predictions of who will be in the next tournament (if you send any characters from My Little Pony, they have to be in Equestria Girls movies, which means they have to be in human form. Also, they don't have to be crazy, they can be anyone from any fandom.) and/or ideas for match stipulations for the tournament. Also, keep an eye out on my forum for announcements on future competitors.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of the finals, also on who was the MVP of the tournament, the sickest moment of the event, and the best match of the event. I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for leaving me reviews after every chapter (he has been through every wild moment in this Fanfic Wrestling event, for coming up with some wild weapon ideas, and everything in between).**

 **Until then, Moon, Prism, Power. (Man I miss saying that, really it has been years since I watch Sailor Moon.)**


End file.
